I'm With You
by writingisfun11
Summary: Daryl's never cared about anyone in his life, besides Merle. But he feels drawn to her and her girl. Carol's never let herself get close to anyone, she's not allowed to with Ed around. Can they be there for one another? (Mostly Caryl but there will be other character involvement. Note: Sophia's younger here than in the show. I do not own TWD or any characters. Enjoy! R&R!) :)
1. I Want To Stay

The group had been at the quarry for almost three weeks now and everyone was starting to realize this whole end of the world thing was for real. They hadn't heard any planes fly overhead, no cars except for their own and they weren't able to reach a single soul on the radio. No one knew if help was coming or if there was even anyone left around them after the bombs went off. The dead were walking, being able to hunt the living and bite their flesh, infecting anyone they sunk their teeth into. They were all stuck together for the time being, everyone still getting to know one another and try to get along. The Grimes family had been doing well since Rick had come back, the rest of the group being happy that they found each other in the mess that their world had become. Shane had been acting a little odd about him coming back and Carol figured that was because he and Lori had gotten so close in Ricks' absence. Andrea and Amy were becoming quick friends with Dale, having been sharing the RV with him. Glenn, T-Dog and Jackie took turns on watch with the rest of the group, wanting to help out as much as everyone else.

Carol was washing some clothes by the water while Sophia and Carl played up by the RV. It seemed odd having Lori watch her because for the past eight years Carol had been the only one to watch her. Ed helped with her when she was younger but he'd always wanted a son and it was obvious. He'd wanted to someone to throw the ball around with and show off to his friends. When he hadn't gotten that, he'd become angry and bitter. Carol knew Sophia was more reserved than kids her age because of her father, but she still loved to play and was a tomboy at heart. It made her happy to see her daughter running around with the Grimes boy in the midst of the disaster they were dealing with.

She knew that Ed was watching her and the other women in the camp talking and laughing. Carol glanced over her shoulder and saw his angry face, wiping the smile off of her own. He hated her having any kind of fun or making any friends. It was harder for him to hit her now that there were more people around but that didn't mean he didn't do it. He just didn't hit her in the face as much. Yesterday it was because she looked at Shane for too long as he handed her an extra sleeping bag for Sophia. In Ed's eyes, the only two people she was allowed to be around, were him and Sophia. She loved spending time with her baby girl but it seemed that every second spent with Ed, just gave him more time to hit her or grab her so hard that she bruised. Carol still had bruises on her sides and arms from weeks ago. He made sure he grabbed places that could be covered up in front of the others.

Carol turned her head a little when she heard Daryl Dixon come down, the man everyone had stayed away from ever since he freaked out when they'd left his brother, Merle, on a rooftop in the city. She knew he reacted badly, but could they really blame him? She felt horrible when they went to Atlanta to seek him out and only found the older brothers hand. Carol wasn't allowed to talk to any of the men either, except for Ed, but she'd spoken to Daryl once before. Ed had gone into the tent, drunk again and she and Sophia were sitting around the campfire, listening to everyone's conversations but not really contributing. Sophia pulled on her mothers arm a little and looked at her. "Momma, I'm cold." She'd said and Carol went to take the blanket off herself to give to her daughter but Daryl stood quickly, putting his hand up and gave Sophia his own. Carol looked up at him and smiled, not used to anyone showing her kindness anymore. "Thank you." She said quietly and he only grunted something and nodded his head in response. Carol was in charge of most of the cooking around here so he also stopped by her tent every morning after his hunt. He was a complicated man but he did his part in keeping the group safe and fed. Everyone felt safe with Rick and Shane around, being that they were former sheriffs, but she felt extra safe with Daryl around. There was something about his presence that made Carol feel protected. She knew that he was a good man but that he was just a little rough around the edges.

Carol had stopped washing as she thought about him but snapped out of it when she heard the gravel crunching behind her from Ed's boots. She visibly stiffened but tried to stay calm because there were people around. She knew how bad it could get if she didn't listen.

"I'm almost done." She said, being used to the fear that was in her voice.

"Woulda been done an hour ago if you stopped all your damn daydreaming." Ed said, looking down on her.

"I'm sorry." She said and stood, feeling Daryl's eyes on her face, almost waiting for Ed to do something to her.

Ed gripped her arm and leaned in close to her. "Finish and get your dumb ass back to the tent, now." He said and she almost cried right then and there when she heard Andrea come over.

"Let her arm go Ed, she's going just as soon as she's done." Andrea said and Carol knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Ed gripped her arm tighter and dragged her towards him a little. "She's mine, I'll treat her however I see fit." He said and tried to drag her again but Carol tried to pull back, making him turn and clench his jaw tightly at her.

"I want to stay…" She said, her voice quivering as she realizing what she was doing. Andrea and Jackie had their hands on her, waiting for Ed to let her arm go so they could pull her away from the man.

"What'd you say bitch?" He said and raised his hand.

Carol heard Andrea gasp and saw Daryl running quickly towards them right before the slap. He hit her right in the mouth and she tasted the blood before his big hand even left her skin.

Everything happened so fast that it was fuzzy, but she heard Andrea and Jackie yelling, Amy trying to hold them back. Ed was grinning and she watched Daryl come up behind him and drag him backwards, throwing him onto the ground. Ed's smile fell as Daryl stood over him and hit him once, twice, three times before Carol had to look away.

"If you ever fucking touch her or your daughter again, I'll kill you!" He yelled in the mans face. "You hear me?!" He asked hitting him again before Amy came over and stopped him.

Ed just nodded and leaned on his side, coughing up blood and touching his eye which was already swollen shut.

Daryl stood up and clenched his fist a few times before locking eyes with Carol. She was still crying but not for the reason everyone thought. She didn't love Ed, hadn't loved him in years. But she knew that she would be the one paying the price for what happened here. Years ago, she'd stood up to Ed and she ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, bruises all over her body. She hated the look the doctor gave her when she told the woman she fell down the stairs. People knew, she understood that she was looked at as weak and helpless. It wasn't true though, she fought everyday to protect herself and more importantly, her daughter.

Carol had just been staring at Daryl but broke her gaze when she heard Lori coming down with the kids behind her, having heard all the commotion. Sophia locked eyes with her momma and frowned, seeing her father finally stand and walk off towards the water, spitting out blood. Carol quickly wiped her tears and walked by Daryl, giving him a small nod and then turned Sophia around to head back up to the RV.

…

Daryl watched as the woman and her daughter went up the hill, hoping that she wasn't upset with him for what he just did. Daryl saw the mans hand fly and just sprung into action. He knew he was a rough, sometimes violent man himself but he wouldn't tolerate a man hitting his own wife. Daryl grew up around men like that, hell even Merle was like that sometimes, but Daryl had never hit a woman and he never would. They'd all seen the bruises on Carol and when he'd voiced his opinion to Merle about it, he told his younger brother to leave it be. Daryl hated knowing what was going on and swore to himself that when he saw it, he'd do something about that asshole. He just didn't realize that it would be today.

Shane had come down and asked what happened, his sheriff skills coming into play. He and Rick had known about Ed hitting Carol but they might have been waiting for her to say something. Daryl wasn't like that. He wasn't close with anyone here so he didn't know why Ed hitting her got him so mad. Of course he'd stop any man from hitting a woman, but the fact that he went after her. Daryl never had to look out for anyone in his life except for Merle, but there was something about Carol and her girl, he wanted to protect them. Not only from the Walkers, even though they hadn't seen one in a couple of days, but from the woman's own husband. He wondered if Sophia had ever taken a hit from her own father but he got too angry whenever he thought about that. Daryl's hand subconsciously went to his back where his own daddy used to hit him silly.

"Glad someone finally put him in his place." Shane said and Daryl nodded at the man.

"Keep an eye on him, he's gonna try to get at her again." Daryl said darkly. He knew it from experience in his own family growing up. If someone ever tried to stop his daddy from hittin' his momma, she always paid once they were home.

"Will do man." Shane said as Daryl headed up the hill back towards camp after watching Ed lick his wounds a minute.

When he came around the turn, he almost collided right into Carol, her girl a few feet behind her but watching them. Her face didn't look bad but her lip was a little swollen.

"Oh! I was just uh…coming down. I wanted to say thank you." She said, barely looking into his eyes. Hers were blue just like his but deeper somehow, like they'd seen how bad the world can really be. His were like that too, he just hid it better.

"Don't gotta thank me, just tell me if he comes at you or the girl again." He said, nodding to Sophia who was still looking at them. He turned to head off then, wanting to hunt before it got too dark.

"I will." She said and Sophia started toward her momma, looking at the man curiously as he walked away from them. He nodded at the girl and she waved her little hand.

Sophia smiled a little and looked up at Carol as she reached her. "I like him momma." She said, making Carol smile.

"Me too sweetheart." She said, unaware of Daryl trying to fight the warm feeling in his chest as he listened to the pair a moment and then finished walking around the bend.


	2. The Waiting Game

Daryl kept an eye on Ed at all times after he'd hit Carol down by the water. That was three days ago and in that time, Carol had borrowed an extra tent from Lori and kept herself and Sophia closer to the RV. It was a smart move, but Daryl knew men like Ed and knew he wouldn't give up his punching bag so easily.

Cleaning off his crossbow, he looked over to where Carol was cooking breakfast. He'd gotten a few rabbits for the group, everyone needing fresh meat rather than more canned goods. She gave him a smile and handed a plate to Sophia pointing towards him.

He cleared his throat a little and put the crossbow down next to the camping chair he was sitting in as the girl came over.

"Mornin' Mr. Dixon, my momma said to give this to you before it gets cold." Sophia said and handed him the plate and plastic fork.

"It's just Daryl kid, thanks." He said and was surprised when she didn't leave right away.

"I know Momma already said it, but thanks for helping her." Sophia said, looking down in the dirt, where she was moving her foot back and forth.

"It's no problem, just let me know if he comes near you or your momma, okay?" He said and she nodded, smiling at him and sitting in the chair next to him.

Daryl was frozen for a second by her willingness to sit with him before he smiled back, it feeling a little foreign to him. No one ever wanted to talk to him or really spend him with him so he was surprised when Carol came over as well with two plates for her and her daughter.

"Mind if we join you?" She asked as she got closer, letting him see that her lip had mostly healed.

"Don't matter to me." He said around a big bite of rabbit and Sophia giggled.

"Sophia be polite." Carol reminded her and Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, she's good. I was gettin' into a lot more trouble than that at her age," He paused and chuckled. "Me and Merle used to set fireworks off all around my neighbor when he was sleeping outside, poor guy would have a damn heart attack." He said and couldn't help but smile as they both laughed some.

Daryl didn't even know why he shared that with them. He never talked to anyone about himself, let alone his childhood.

There was something about this woman, even her kid, that made him feel comfortable.

Sophia ate her dinner quickly and set her plate on her lap, not saying anything but Daryl watched her look around to see if there was anymore rabbit left.

"Here kid." Daryl said, scraping the rest of his rabbit onto her plate. Carol started to protest and he shook his head. "Had something on my hunt, I'm good."

Sophia looked at her momma and Carol nodded. "Thanks Daryl." She said, smiling and taking a big bite from her newly filled plate.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you." Carol said softly, receiving just a nod from him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sophia started telling him about her life before the dead started walking, her friends and her school. He sat and listened, nodding his head now and again, actually interested in what she was saying. In his opinion, some kids were just annoying and needy, Sophia on the other hand, had started telling him that she wanted to learn how to hunt and survive now that her past life seemed to be gone.

"I could always take you hunting with me, go over tracking with you. That is, if it's okay with your momma." He said, looking at Carol who nodded.

"I'd like to learn too actually, I used to go hunting with my daddy but that was years ago." She said, feeling a little sad at remembering how nice her life had been before Ed. Carol loved Sophia with everything she had and never regretted having her, but she just wished it hadn't been with a man like Ed. He'd taken her away from her family once they were married and she only saw them twice during her marriage, before they'd died.

"I'm headin' out tomorrow mornin' if you two wanna come." Daryl said, realizing it may have been the first time he invited someone to come with him anywhere.

"We'd love to!" Sophia said and he and Carol both laughed a little.

Rick walked up to them and nodded his head towards the woods for Daryl to follow him. He set his plate down, nodding at the girls and walked over to Rick who had a serious look on his face.

"It's Ed." He spoke darkly, immediately putting Daryl on edge. "We can't find him, no ones seen him since last night and there's a gun missing."

Daryl shook his head and clenched his fists a little. "Fuckers gonna go after Carol." He said, looking over at her with Sophia.

Rick nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck, obviously stressed. "Why don't you stay by their tent tonight, I'm gonna stay on watch with T-Dog and Glenn." He said and Daryl nodded.

"Sounds good to me, he's gotta show up sometime. I'll tell Carol she's gotta be careful." He said and walked back to them. He was pissed that this asshole was even in camp. They should just blindfold him and drive him 20 miles away. Dumbass would never make his way back.

Carol looked up and could see worry lines on his face from the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Lemme talk to ya over here a second…" He said, moving away from Sophia and leading her towards the side of the RV. "Look, no ones seen Ed all day and there's a gun missing." He said, watching Carols eyes widen.

Daryl surprised himself by reaching out and touching her arm lightly. His chest hurt a little at the thought of her being scared and not feeling safe. "I want you and Sophia's tent next to mine tonight. I'm gonna stand guard outside it." He said and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I just, I never thought he'd be this bad. I just want to keep Sophia safe." She said, knowing now that Ed may hurt his own daughter.

"I want her safe too." He said, nodding and trying not to think about the fact that the tears in her eyes, were making him wish he could hold her.. "And you." He added, looking up at her and meeting her eyes.

"You're a good man Daryl, thank you for everything." Carol said, knowing compliments of any kind made him uncomfortable but she had to tell him.

He nodded and gave her a small smile before heading off towards his tent. Her arm ached to have his touch back and she sighed a little. Carol didn't know when it had happened, but she'd really started to care for the shy protective hunter.

The day went by quickly, everyone being busy with their own chores around the camp. The sun was starting to set and Carol was watching Carl and Sophia run around, him chasing her with a worm. It was actually kinda cute to see them teasing each other and Carol was happy that her daughter had someone her age to play with.

After Daryl dragged his tent next to Carol and Sophia's, he stayed outside of it, sharpening the arrows to his crossbow until they were ready to turn in.

…

Carol was surprised that he was keeping his tent so close to theirs. The whole time they'd been at the quarry, he's stayed off to the side, alone and isolated. She figured he liked it that way so she hoped it wasn't hard for him to stay close to them. Carol knew that if Ed was out to get her, that someone in camp would help her out and keep watch near them, but she was happy that it was Daryl. She still couldn't figure it out but she felt safe around him. He was smart and he knew how to protect himself and others if it came down to it. He knew how to hunt and provide for the group. Carol thought about his shy demeanor, the way he avoided eye contact most of the time and the way he blushed a little when you gave him the slightest compliment. She thought about the way his sleeveless shirt hugged his strong chest and let her get a good look at his big mus-

"Mom!" Sophia said, breaking her train of thought and making her blush.

Carol cleared her throat a little and looked at her daughter who was staring at her. "Yes Sophia?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring out towards the woods for ten minutes… I called you three times." She said, making Carol blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Carol said and then went to sit next to her daughter by the small fire. "Honey I want to talk to you for a second about your father." She said and put her arm around Sophia's small shoulders.

"Was he mean again?" The girl asked, knowing her daddy wasn't a good man.

"Yes baby, he was." Carol said and looked down at her innocent daughter. "If you see daddy, I don't want you to go near him, okay?" She said and Sophia's eyes filled with tears.

"Is he mad again?" She asked and Carol nodded.

"He's not a good man Sophia and I'm so sorry for that." She said, her own eyes tearing up.

Sophia stood up and hugged her mother tightly. "It's okay Momma, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Carol replied, rubbing her daughters back.

…

Daryl watched as Carol walked towards him and hour or so later, carrying a sleeping Sophia. He stood up and unzipped the tent door for her.

"Thanks, she's had a long day." Carol said softly, stepping through and placing Sophia on her sleeping bag.

Daryl nodded and wished that things were different for the girl, that her daddy wasn't such an asshole and that she had a real man to look up to in her life.

"You two need anythin'? I threw an extra blanket in there, it looks like it's gonna storm tonight, might get a little chilly." He said, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Yeah, looks like it. And no, I think we're good." Carol replied, bending down and putting a blanket tight around Sophia.

"Well goodnight." He said, trying not go stare at the way her jeans hugged her backside.

She stood back up and smiled. "Goodnight Daryl."

Carol went to the tent door and zipped it back up then laid down next to Sophia, the rain just starting to come down.

…

Hours went by and Daryl was in his tent, unable to sleep, listening to every little sound and getting up to check around outside every half an hour or so. He had just closed his eyes again when he heard Sophia start to scream.

"No! Momma please! Stop him, Daryl!" Daryl was on his feet in a second, his crossbow ready and aimed as he burst into the tent, ready to kill Ed or any other threat that came to the two.

Instead, he looked around but only saw Carol, rocking a sobbing Sophia and rubbing her back. "Shh it was just a dream sweetheart, you're okay." Carol soothed, stroking the young girls hair. She looked up and saw Daryl, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him.

"He's outside…I think I heard him outside." Sophia managed through her tears.

Daryl turned and walked around the property in the rain. It was hard to see but Daryl had dealt with conditions like this before. He held his crossbow up and looked down for tracks of any kind, seeing none. The tree line looked clear too and there was no way anyone had slipped by him to the main camp. He took one last look around before making his was back into the tent. "No ones out there kiddo, I promise you're safe." He said, seeing Sophia sitting up and looking at him wide eyed.

"See baby? Daryl wouldn't let anything happen to you." Carol said, looking at Sophia and then giving him a small smile as she held her daughter.

"Can he stay momma?" Sophia asked softly, her breathing finally calming down.

Carol looked up at him and he nodded, setting the crossbow down on the far side of the tent. "Sure baby, he can stay." She said, Sophia smiling a little.

Daryl laid down in the tent, his crossbow to his left and Sophia to his right, Carol on the other side of her.

"Thanks Daryl." Sophia said and surprised him by taking his hand, holding her mothers as well. She fell asleep pretty quickly after that and Carol looked over her daughters head at Daryl, trying to gauge his reaction to all this.

"You sleep, I'm gonna stay up a bit." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you Daryl…" Carol said, holding his gaze before she closed her eyes, the rain falling on the tent lulling her back to sleep.

He watched her awhile, realizing how beautiful she really was, before he drifted off too.

…

Just beyond the tree line, Ed watched and strained to listen as the redneck comforted his wife and daughter. As if they needed to be a burden to anyone else. They both already annoyed the shit out of him. He knew it was only a matter of him before his dumbass wife would fuck up and the redneck would realize how stupid she really was. She was gonna regret ever standing up to him though, and Daryl was going to regret hitting him in front of the camp. Carol didn't get to be strong, she didn't get to be independent. Her and that fuckin' kid belonged to him and he wasn't lettin' some hick take what was rightfully his. Ed stayed hidden that night, his knife by his side and the pistol he'd taken from Rick loaded in his hand. He smiled as they settled back in the tent, starting to let their guard down again. Now all he had to do was wait.


	3. Gone

Ed woke up with a pounding headache, probably from the case of beer he'd found on the highway and gone through in three hours last night. He sat up and felt his eye, which was still swollen from where that hick hit him. That redneck tried to be the hero for his woman and for that, Ed was gonna kill him right in front of her. Maybe he'd make him watch while he fucked his wife once last time, then he'd kill them both. Sophia would be his then, he'd have to start laying into her though. That girl had too much damn fun and needed to get serious about surviving. With Carol gone, she'd have to make sure he was taken care of and got his meals on time. That's all women were good for in his eyes anyway. He walked around the woods, trying to find the best way into camp so he wouldn't be spotted easily.

It was hot out today and he figured everyone would turn in early. That's when he'd make his move. Ed knew the redneck could give him a good fight, that's why he wanted the element of surprise on his side. It was time his wife stopped playing house with him. Ed would get rid of them both, finally have his dumb as rocks daughter to himself. Although, it was only a matter of time until she turned out to be as useless as her mother.

He heard shuffling in the trees and brought his knife up quickly. He wasn't fast enough though, as the two walkers that had been wandering around, spotted him.

"Fuck!" He took off and tried to grab his gun, tripping on a fallen tree branch instead. The first walker caught up, snarled its teeth and bit right into his forearm as he struggled to push it off him.

Ed howled in pain and stabbed the thing in the eye, righting himself enough to stab his friend as well. He looked at his arm, thinking about cutting it off for a moment, but he wasn't gonna be no damn freak. He breathed deeply and fought the urge to vomit, seeing a good chunk of his flesh hanging off.

Well, if there was one thing he was gonna do before he died, it was pay his lovely wife a visit.

…

Daryl woke up a little disoriented, feeling way too warm. He shifted a little but realized he couldn't move his arm because Sophia's head was resting on his shoulder. Carol was still sleeping so he couldn't even look to her for help. She was laying on her side next to Sophia, leaning towards her, almost protecting her while they both slept.

He sighed a little and rested his head back down, deciding not to move and disturb them since the sun was barely up. Daryl put his other arm behind his head and turned a little to look at Carol. He wasn't sure why he was so calm about her and Sophia being here, depending on him to keep them safe. Normally, any sense of responsibility freaked him out. That was why he'd never really gotten close to anyone his whole life, he didn't want anyone to rely on him. He grew up in a white trash neighborhood and he felt like that's all he was, white trash. Sure, he could hunt and protect himself, knew about fixing cars and bikes, but he didn't do people. People weren't his area of expertise and he had never really cared to try to have someone depend on him, until Carol and her girl. He hated what they were going through with Ed, but it felt nice for someone to need him. A little overwhelming at times, but nice.

Carol stirred a little and opened her eyes to find Daryl looking right at her, he then blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Mornin' uh, sorry I just woke up." He fibbed, realizing it had probably been a good twenty minutes since he started watching her sleep.

She smirked and stretched a little. "Morning yourself," she said, then realized Sophia was on his arm and preventing him from moving. "Sorry, she moves around a lot in her sleep." Carol said quietly, not wanting to wake her just yet. "Found her passed out under the coffee table when she was two."

He chuckled at that, his chest shaking a little and Sophia began to stir. Daryl shot her an apologetic look but she shook her head, letting him know it was fine.

"Momma?" Sophia said before opening her eyes and seeing Daryl. He thought she'd get nervous and look for her mom but instead, she smiled at him. "Good morning Daryl." She said and he smiled.

"Mornin' kiddo."

Carol smiled as her daughter turned and snuggled up to her a little, finally releasing Daryl's arm.

"Hi momma." She mumbled and closed her eyes again, feeling her mom rub her back.

"Hi Sophia." Carol smirked and looked down at her. "No going back to sleep missy, remember Daryl's taking us tracking." She said and looked up at him. "That's still okay, right?"

"Course, why don't you guys meet me by the RV in ten." He said and they both smiled.

He stood up and grabbed his crossbow, not wanting to leave it there and have Sophia somehow get hurt. He knew she wasn't stupid but Lori was on the men to keep weapons away from the kids at all times.

The storm had cleared up sometime early that morning but everything was still pretty wet. Daryl wanted to go out and look for any tracks of Ed's, figuring he needed to find him before the prick tried anything.

"Momma, why is Daryl being so nice to us?" Sophia asked as Carol and her were getting dressed to go tracking.

Carol thought a moment and smiled a little. "Because he's a good man sweetheart." She said honestly. Finally, she was able to show her daughter what a good man was. She didn't know if Sophia would ever have a dad that she was proud of, but Daryl at least showed her what a good man looked like, how men should treat women.

"I like him." She said, tying her sneakers and starting to unzip the tent.

"I want you to stay by Daryl and I today, alright? No wandering off." Carol said sternly. Sophia was a good kid, so she rarely had to play the strict mom card, then again she wanted her daughter to know she was serious.

"Got it momma, always within your sight." Sophia repeated something the adults had been saying to her and Carl since day one.

"Good girl." Carol bent down a little and kissed her daughters head.

Once outside, they saw Daryl talking to Rick in camp and headed towards the two men.

Lori was making breakfast and that meant everyone was pretty much grabbing a granola bar for themselves. Carol grabbed three and handed one to Sophia, opening the other for herself and taking a bite. She wasn't sure if Daryl ate something already but she figured she'd save it for him.

"Still no sign of him?" Rick asked and Daryl shook his head, looking at Carol and Sophia across the camp, thankful they were out of ear shot.

"Nothing man, I tried to follow his tracks early this morning but the rain washed most of them away, he's fucking lucky."

"I'm gonna put Dale and T-Dog on watch today." He said, watching Daryl nod in agreement. "Gonna take Shane and Andrea back to the highway, see if we can find any trace that he went back."

"Sounds good, I'm taking Carol and Soph tracking and maybe hunting for the day, kid wants to learn to protect herself." Daryl said, almost beaming with pride.

Rick smirked at the man and looked over at the woman and her girl. "You're really takin' a liking to them, huh?"

Daryl rolled his eyes a little. "Man it ain't like that, just wanna see them safe." He said, hoping that his face wasn't getting too red.

"Whatever you say." Rick smirked and Daryl muttered some profanities before walking towards them.

Sophia was holding Carols hand and looking a little nervously towards the woods. "Daryl?"

"Yeah kid?" He asked crouching down to her level.

"What if he's in there?" Her lower lip trembled a little, making Carols heart nearly break. She didn't want her daughter to be so afraid. They already had to be afraid of walkers, she shouldn't have to fear someone that was supposed to love her.

Daryl put his hand on her arm and looked at her. "I promise I'm not gonna let him hurt you." He said and she nodded, looked at her momma and then back to him. "You trust me kiddo?" He asked and she surprised him by putting her little arms around his neck, giving him the first hug he'd had in years.

"I trust you." Sophia said before pulling back and smiling at her momma. "Let's go!"

…

They'd been out in the woods for about three hours, Sophia asking a million questions every time Daryl did something. He tried to answer them as best he could and she seemed to remember everything he said. Every time he'd crouch down, she'd do it too, following his every move. Carol had a hard time not laughing at how serious her daughters face was, that being said she was proud of her Sophia.

The morning was calm until they heard moaning and shuffling coming towards them. Carol gripped Sophia's shoulder as the three of them watched the walker stumbling towards them. Daryl held up his crossbow and took aim, hitting it right in the head. The walker, who was once a mechanic by the looks of his uniform, went down and Daryl turned.

"Soph if you ever can't get away, the best thing you can do is get to high ground, a big rock or a tree. They can't climb and you'd be safe until someone can help you." He said and she nodded.

Daryl knew that Carol didn't want her using a gun just yet but she'd agreed to let Daryl show her some things with the knives he had.

Carol followed her daughter and the hunter, enjoying watching how they interacted with each other. Sophia never had a male role model before and it made her happy to see Daryl teaching her things like this, things Carol knew she couldn't ever teach Sophia.

Another walker started towards them and Daryl turned to Carol. "You wanna get this one?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll back you up with the crossbow just in case." He said.

She took her knife out of her boot and unsheathed it. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved to the walker as it was stumbling towards her and thrust her knife deep into its eye socket. It fell and she exhaled loudly, wiping her knife on the grass before putting it back in her boot.

"Good." He said, knowing it wasn't her first kill but that she was in need of some practice. "You good Soph?" He asked and the little girl nodded.

"It was gonna hurt us right?" She asked and Carol nodded.

"It was baby, they're not people anymore and it's them or us." Carol explained to her daughter.

Sophia nodded and gave them a smile. "I'm glad that I have you and Daryl to protect me." She said and Daryl felt that sense of responsibility again, this time it wasn't so overwhelming.

They all stilled as the trees began to rustle again but this time it wasn't a walker, it was Ed.

"Daryl…" Carol said and he motioned for her and Sophia to get behind him as Ed was walking towards them with a gun in his hand. Daryl already had his crossbow raised and aimed at the man who was stumbling a little, sweat pouring off of him.

"Well hello there! I was gonna wait until tonight for the big reunion with your sorry asses but well…" He lifted up his other arm to show that he was bit. "Got myself into some trouble. I figured if I was gonna die, I was bringing your stupid ass with me." He said, looking right at Carol.

Her eyes were wide as she held Sophia's arm behind her, listening to her daughter cry softly.

"You don't want this Ed…you're already done. Just go have some beers and wait for your sorry life to end." Daryl said, seeing if he could distract him long enough to get his gun down. "Or you want me to end it for you right here?"

"Nah, I wanted to see my girl one last time." He slurred a little, looking at his daughter up and down in a sick way.

Daryl felt anger coarse threw him, knowing he'd die before he let this monster anywhere near Sophia or her mother.

Ed suddenly coughed from the fever and his arm lowered, Daryl saw his chance and took the shot. The arrow went flying and hit Ed in his left shoulder. "Fucker!" He yelled and shot his own gun before he dropped it, a bullet zooming past Daryl.

"Run Sophia! Run back to camp!" Carol yelled as Ed rolled onto his side, trying to hold his chest. She knew it was a straight shot to camp, no more than a mile.

Daryl scrambled when he saw Ed reach for the gun.

"Momma!"

"Now Sophia, run!" Carol yelled, tears in her eyes as she watched the men fight over the gun. Sophia took off, crying and stumbling as she started her way back to camp. Ed was weak from the bite and the arrow but he was still determined to get the gun away from Daryl. Once he flipped Daryl onto his back, Carol grabbed her knife and rushed behind them. Before she even processed what she was doing, she stabbed Ed right in the back of his head. His body went limp and Daryl pushed the sorry sack of shit off of him.

Carols eyes were wide as saucers and her hands shook as she dropped the knife. She stumbled backwards and Daryl stood quickly, putting his hands on her upper arms.

"Hey…hey you're alright. Carol, look at me. You're okay." He repeated over and over until she looked at him.

"I killed him… I just killed someone Daryl…a living person." She choked out, tears in her eyes.

"Ed was bit Carol, he would've hurt you, would've hurt Sophia." He told her truthfully and that snapped her out of it.

"Sophia! I told her to run back to camp, she's probably freaking out. She'll send everyone." Carol said and started moving quickly back to camp.

"She's probably just worried about you, betcha she ran to Rick and Shane, it's okay." He said but kept up with her as she made her way through the woods, wanting nothing more than to hold her baby girl.

They made it back in about fifteen minutes and everyone was acting like nothing was happening.

Lori took in the blood on her arms and rushed over to her. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked but Carols eyes were scanning the group frantically.

"Where's Sophia? Sophia!" She yelled, not going into full panic mode until Daryl too, started yelling her name.

Rick stepped up as they moved around the camp. "Guys, she's not here! She was with you." He said, looking confused.

"She didn't come outta those woods?" Daryl asked hoarsely and gestured behind him.

Rick just shook his head as everyone looked at each other. "No, she didn't."

Daryl's eyes met Carols, watching as she clamped a hand over her mouth and sobbed against it.

Sophia was gone.


	4. Have a Little Faith in Me

**Hi! I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It's a lot of fun for me to write these :) I'm gonna try to put up one chapter each week but I love writing so it'll probably be more than that! Enjoy!**

Daryl wasted no time, loading his crossbow and heading out to the woods with Carol hot on his heels.

"Where else would she have gone?" She asked, sobbing a little as she followed him. "Daryl there are walkers out there!" She cried, watching him turn.

He saw the desperate look in her eyes, the way her chest was heaving up and down with the need to find her baby girl. "Imma find her." He said, trying not to get too upset himself, he needed to focus after all. "I promise you." He knew he could track Sophia before she got too far and knew she was a smart girl. She'd start tracking her way back to camp like he taught her too. He was a little nervous though because they'd only been going over things like tracking since this morning.

"I trust you." Carol said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Rick, Shane and Andrea came along with them, everyone armed and alert. Daryl went back to where Ed had died and started tracking her.

"Looks like she veered off here and…" Daryl trailed off, about a quarter of a mile away, sighing a little.

"What Daryl? What is it?" Carol asked, standing behind him and looking at the ground, trying her best to see what he was seeing.

He turned towards her and put his hand on her arm. "There's another set of tracks…draggin' ones…walker ones." He said as gently as he could and shook his head quickly as he saw her face pale. "Don't mean nothin' Carol, she ran. She's a smart kid, she ran."

Carol put her hands on her knees and fought the nausea that came over her. Sophia, her baby girl was out there, with a walker after her.

"Carol? Is this hers?" Andrea asked from a few feet away, holding up her doll. Sophia never went anywhere without that doll, having gotten it when she was a baby. She remembered Sophia refusing to go to sleep without it on more than one occasion.

"Oh god…" Carol walked a few feet before bending over and hurling into the bushes.

Daryl quickly went over and took her arm, starting to rub her back. "S'okay…we're gonna find her." He repeated over and over until she was done.

They followed her tracks for two hours, Daryl being surprised that she kept moving. He was scared shitless, the walker being a bigger threat then he led on. It looked like big tracks, which meant a big walker, a lot bigger than Sophia.

Rick walked beside him, Andrea, Shane and Carol following. "What went down with Ed?" He asked and Daryl gave him a look. "Sorry I know it's not the time but…"

Daryl took a deep breath. "Fucker pointed a gun at Carol and Sophia, he got bit and started yammerin' on about how he was gonna kill us and keep Sophia for himself." Daryl said, his tone dark as he got angry just thinking about it. "Got him in the chest with an arrow and fought over the gun with him. Carol told Soph to run, then she stabbed him."

Rick nodded and looked back at Carol who was scanning the woods with dead eyes. "She told her to run?" He asked and Daryl stopped in his tracks, getting close to his face so Carol wouldn't hear.

"She's a good momma, didn't want Ed to hurt the kid. She did the right thing." He bit out, defending her and clenching his jaw as he spoke to the man.

"I know, I know. I'm just tryin' to get everything straight." Rick said and Daryl nodded.

Another three hours went by and it was starting to get dark. Daryl had tracked her for awhile until her tracks seemed to start circling and heading the back towards the camp.

"Daryl?" Carol caught up to him and took his arm. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked exhausted. Her question was silent but it still hurt him that he couldn't give her a straight answer.

"Imma find her, I told you." He said, keeping his eyes on the girls tracks. He didn't care that this was all falling on him, that he was probably the only one that could find the girl. He didn't care because all he wanted was to see Sophia safe. His feelings for her and her momma had grown tenfold today, so much so that he didn't think he'd ever cared about anyone this much in his whole miserable life.

Shane was scanning the ground a few yards away from the group when something caught his eye. "Hey over here!" He yelled and Carol took off sprinting. She got her foot stuck in the roots of a tree and went down hard, yelping a little and holding her ankle.

Daryl ran behind her and helped her up. "Jesus, you alright?" He asked and she pushed off his chest a little, hobbling over to Shane, who was holding up her daughters sneaker.

"This hers?" She asked and Carol nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Where is she?" She asked desperately. "Sophia!" Carol yelled, starting to break down, stumbling a little as her ankle gave out from the fall.

"Calm down, take a breath." Daryl said and held her elbow to keep her upright. "Listen, it's getting dark out, she probably found shelter somewhere. Why don't we just start back in the…"

"No! No, please Daryl! We have to find her…I can't…I can't lose my girl…" She sobbed a little and leaned forward so her head was resting against his chest.

Andrea walked towards the two. "Daryl's right sweetie, it'll be easier to track her in the morning." She said softly, hoping to offer Carol some comfort.

Carol looked up at him and he nodded his head. "I told you imma find her…I need daylight to do that though." He said, putting his hand on her back and rubbing it gently, it becoming a habit. He knew that he did it to soothe her, but he surprised himself because, he'd never touched anyone so intimately in his life.

Carol nodded and leaned against him a little, feeling her ankle starting to swell. If anyone could bring back Sophia, she knew it would be Daryl. As much as he tried to hide it, he cared about her and her daughter.

"Come on..." He said softly, bending and lifting her into his strong arms. She protested a second before putting her arms around his neck as he held her against him, feeling content enough to drift off and forget about this whole mess. But she couldn't, she had an ache in her heart that wouldn't go away until Sophia was found.

Daryl adjusted her in his arms, frowning a little at how light she was. "Want you to eat somethin' when we get back." He muttered but she just closed her eyes.

The rest of the group led the way, Andrea watching with a sad smile as the hunter carried her friend. She realized, even in the worst of times, these two had something special, they just had to admit it to themselves.

…

Sophia looked around as it started to get dark, tears in her eyes and dirt on her face. She was tired and hungry and she wanted her momma. She ran when her momma told her to, but was crying so loudly that a walker started to chase her. Her doll fell out of her hands and she lost a sneaker along the way, finally making her way up a tree, settling on the highest branch she could get to. Cuts and scrapes covered her arms and legs, dirt all over the poor girl. She hoped and prayed her momma and Daryl weren't hurt. She didn't think they were though because he'd saved her momma from Ed before. Daryl had to find her, he had to. Sophia had watched him track for hours and knew he taught her enough that she could probably find her way back to camp, if only she didn't have a walker moaning and trying to get to her at the bottom of the tree.

The walker was a big man in his past life and Sophia didn't think she could get away if she tried to climb down and run. She settled back against the tree, trying to arrange herself so she didn't fall out of it in her sleep. It was late now and she wanted to get some rest but she was scared. Taking a deep breath, she took her half-eaten granola bar out of her pocket and took a big bite, not finishing it so she'd have something to eat in the morning. Her little eyes filled with tears as she wished that her momma was holding her. Truthfully, she wanted to be between her momma and Daryl. He made her feel safe and that was something her own daddy had never done before. Sophia knew there was more to it than that, but she just wished that Daryl would find her, love her and her momma, then be her daddy. She closed her eyes and held onto the tree branch, thinking about how she wanted her family to be.

…

After getting Carol back to camp, Daryl went straight to the tent that he, Carol and Sophia had shared last night. Rick was with them and unzipped it so he could step inside with Carol still in his arms. Her ankle was pretty swollen and they all knew she couldn't walk on it anytime soon.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna grab something to wrap that for her." Rick said and Daryl nodded.

"Bring us some food too if ya can." Daryl called out and saw Rick nod.

Gently, he placed Carol down on the sleeping bag, feeling his chest hurt when she grabbed the blanket Sophia used last night and bring it up to her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled, wishing that her daughter was safe and sound with them.

Carol knew that Daryl wasn't the biggest people person in the world, although she could tell that he cared for Sophia and herself a lot more than he led on.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, making Daryl snort a little.

"Why you thankin' me? I didn't find her."

"No. But you've done more for my little girl today, than her own daddy ever did in his whole life." Carol said honestly.

He met her eyes and simply stared at the amazing woman in front of him for a second. Then he nodded and stood up as he heard Rick coming with the ace bandage wrap and some food for them.

Daryl took the two plates from him and put them next to Carol. "Thanks man." He said to Rick as he looked in. He gave Carol a small smile and then walked back towards the tent he shared with Lori and Carl.

They both ate a couple of bites, neither of them having much of an appetite with the thought of Sophia not having anything to eat tonight. They set the plates aside and Daryl took the wrap and sat on his knees across from Carol, motioning for her to rest her foot on his thigh.

She gently lifted it, wincing as she moved it a little. She sat up as he started to wrap it and kept hissing slightly with pain.

"I'm almost done, squeeze my shoulder." He offered and she did. "I think it's just a sprain but ya wanna keep it tight enough that it don't move around too much while ya sleep." He told her and Carol nodded.

When he finished, he looked up at her, not surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey...none of that, we're gonna track her down woman and she's gonna be just fine." He said, not even flinching when she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "It's okay…it's gonna be okay." He said, hearing her cry softly this time, not like the heartbreaking sobbing she'd done earlier.

Carol took a deep breath and felt his hand come up to cradle her cheek. His other hand gently rubbed up and down her back.

"You're an amazing man Daryl Dixon." She said, speaking words he'd never heard or thought he'd ever hear in his life.

"Ain't done nothing that Shane or Rick didn't do." He muttered against her temple. God, he was surprised how comfortable he was with this damn woman.

"I know. You're every bit as good as them… Every bit."

He felt her pull back from him a little and before he knew it, her lips were up against his. He was frozen but found himself holding the kiss, not wanting it to end. It was a quick, but damn did it have power. His eyes closed and opened a second later to see her staring at him.

"Do you mind staying tonight?" She asked timidly. She knew it was technically her tent and the only reason he stayed last night, was because Sophia was afraid of Ed, but she wanted him with her tonight.

"Of course not." Daryl answered, slowly laying behind her after she lay on her side. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We're gonna find her Carol." He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Carol stayed quiet but reached behind her and grabbed his arm, putting it around her waist and feeling him scoot closer to her. She'd never had anyone to trust, never had anyone to believe in before. But if she was gonna put her faith in someone to find her daughter, it was gonna be Daryl Dixon.


	5. How Else Could She Go On?

Everything was quiet in the camp. The only thing Carol could hear, as she lay awake in her tent, were the birds starting to chirp. In a few hours, it would be a full day since Sophia had gone missing. Her baby girl was out there, alone in the woods, terrified. Carols eyes started to tear up again and her throat felt tight.

Daryl shifted beside her, his arm still thrown over her side, as it had been all night. He remembered her crying last night, then she kissed him and he somehow ended up spooning her. Daryl had never spooned anyone in his life, but he knew it was what she needed last night, knew she needed to be held and comforted. And God help him, he wanted to be the person that did that for her.

He could tell she was awake just by how stiff her body was against his. He didn't know if this was awkward for her but suddenly realized how it was very awkward for him. Daryl carefully pulled his hips away from her backside, his face getting red at the hard-on he was sporting.

Carol turned onto her back just as he threw a blanket over himself. "Can we go out and look now?" She asked, not bothering with saying 'good morning' because they both knew it was anything but that.

"I'mma go look but I want you to stay, let that ankle of yours heal up." He said, knowing that she would put up a fight.

Carol was already shaking her head. "It's fine, Daryl really, I can keep up and I promise I won't slow you down." She tried.

"Not about you slowing me down, you try to walk on that today and it's only gonna get worse."

"But she's my baby Daryl…" She trailed off and looked down so he wouldn't see her crying again.

Daryl put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so he could look at her. "And i'mma bring her back to you."

His eyes held hers for a moment and finally she sighed, surprising him by leaning in to kiss him. This wasn't like last night, it wasn't a kiss just for comfort. There was more lust in it, more desire for one another. Daryl kissed her back before she pulled away, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Be careful." She said, telling him something else no one in his life ever had.

He tilted her chin up again and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, giving her a small smile. "Nine lives."

…

Sophia woke up, her arms wrapped around the branch of the tree she currently occupied. The first thing she did was look down, sighing when she saw that the walker was still there. It had been hard for her to fall asleep last night with him moaning and groaning, wanting a bite of her flesh, but she'd done it.

She looked out into the woods and tried to see which way camp even was. Daryl had told her and she'd been listening closely, she just got turned around when the walker was chasing her.

Sophia felt a sense of dread when she thought of something she hadn't last night. What if Ed somehow found her first. She'd been shielded by her mother and only knew that he and Daryl were fighting and that Ed'd been bit. What if Ed was a walker and was coming after her?

Feeling tears come to her eyes, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She reached into the pocket of her filthy and ripped jeans, taking out the half of the granola bar she'd saved, and took a big bite. Daryl taught her to stay calm in scary situations, telling her it would be no use to fret. She just wanted to be back at camp. She wanted to be strong enough to climb down this tree and fight off the walker, like Daryl would be able to. Sophia knew she needed help though and that for now, she was stuck here.

Daryl and her momma would find her soon, they had to.

…

Rick and Shane had gone into the woods with Daryl to look for the girl. He'd asked Andrea to stay with Carol, wanting to make sure she stayed off her ankle and didn't worry too much. Loading his crossbow and putting it on his back, he started tracking the little girl again. Rick and Shane had gone off to look by the creek, thinking she'd stick by the water. Daryl admitted it was a good idea, but if a walker had been chasing her, she may not have been thinking so clearly.

He crouched down and looked at her tracks, one being much fainter than the other as she only had one shoe. Daryl sighed, hoping and praying that she'd found somewhere safe for the night.

He knew when he woke up this morning, that his feelings for Carol had grown. She was an amazing woman, who in the face of everything she'd been through, had come out stronger. That strength was something that he admired, something he needed to harvest from himself as he searched for her daughter.

A walker made its way through the trees and Daryl stood up, pausing only to see that it had fresh blood all over its mouth. His stomach churned and he took out his knife, stabbing it hard in the eye as it came near him. It fell and Daryl kneeled next to it, feeling his heart almost beating out of his chest. No. It couldn't have gotten her. Not Sophia.

Taking a deep breath, he took the knife into his shaking hands, then cut into the walkers stomach. He coughed at the smell and quickly tied a handkerchief around his head, covering his nose and mouth. He dug through the stomach for a few minutes before realizing it was a woodchuck. Daryl sighed and closed his eyes a second, thanking a god he rarely believed in that it wasn't human flesh. He wiped off his hands and stood up, continuing to look for Sophia.

…

Carol couldn't take her eyes off of the woods all day. Andrea had tried to keep her busy with laundry and cooking, anything to help distract her from the fact that her baby was out there. But it didn't work, it was the only thing on her mind and she knew it would be all she thought about until Sophia came back. She needed her daughter to come back, she couldn't think about the other possibilities, they were too much.

"Carol?"

She turned to see Andrea holding out a plate of food to her. She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Andrea sighed and went over to sit down on the log Carol was currently occupying. "She needs you to be healthy when she gets back."

Carol felt her eyes sting with tears and clenched her jaw when she felt another breakdown coming. "She's just a little girl, she doesn't deserve this…not after everything with Ed."

"Sophia's a strong kid Carol," Andrea said truthfully. "And if anyone's gonna find her, it's Daryl."

Carol nodded, knowing that was true. "You care about him don't you?" Andrea asked, watching her new friend blush a little.

"He's an amazing man."

"You're right and that's why he's gonna find Sophia, she'll be okay Carol, I know it."

She nodded, wishing she could have Andreas attitude but she didn't understand, it wasn't her baby out there, it wasn't the man she cared about out there. She was worried for both of them.

Brushing off her jeans and standing, she took the plate Andrea gave her and headed to her tent. She liked to be where her and Sophia…and Daryl slept. It comforted her in a way that other people around the camp couldn't.

Carol came around the bend, seeing Rick and Shane talking quietly. When Carol heard her daughters name, she took a few steps back to stay hidden but close enough to listen.

"Rick, after 24 hours, a missing kids chances of being found are cut in half. Man that kids gone and we're just wasting time and energy looking for her."

Rick sighed and shook his head. "What if it were Carl out there? You'd stop helping me?"

"Carls different, this girl couldn't find her way back to camp less than a mile away!"

Carol took a few steps forward then and made her presence known. The glare she gave Shane could've turned him into stone.

"Shit...Carol I'm sorry, I'm just tryin' to be-" He took a few steps towards her and she moved back.

"Stay away from me Shane. And WHEN my daughter comes back, stay away from her too." She bit out, her body shaking at how angry she was at him.

She walked off then and Rick called her name but she just walked into her tent.

…

Daryl ended up back by the creek, scoffing when he saw Rick and Shane's tracks heading back to camp.

"Fuckin' assholes." He muttered, looking at the sky, knowing it was about to storm. That was no reason to turn around. He needed to keep going, needed to get as far as he could to her before her tracks were washed away.

Raising his crossbow when he heard a walker, he kept on moving through the woods as it started to rain. He saw two walkers coming up on him and he shot the crossbow twice, turning when he heard more coming.

"Shit…" He muttered, loading it again as he saw five more coming his way. Daryl moved backwards as he shot at them, moving in the general direction of Sophia's tracks. It was downright pouring now and he was praying he could pick up some kind of a trail after the storm he had to. If he could just-

"Daryl!"

His heart stopped as he finished off the last walker and turned around. Sophia. There she was, looking tired and dirty as all hell, halfway up a tree like he taught her.

"Sophia! You okay?" He moved towards her in the rain, setting down the crossbow.

"Yeah I just…I don't know how to get down." She said loudly, trying her best to sound brave.

"Alright kid, hold on." Daryl moved halfway up the tree and smiled when he came face to face with the little girl. "Hold on tight to my neck." He said and she did, wrapping her legs around his waist as he climbed back down.

"Momma!" She called out when he set her down once they were on the ground. "Where's my momma? Did Ed…?" Sophia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Ya mommas fine, just got a hurt ankle when she was lookin' for you." Daryl answered, taking out a bottle of water from his bag and handing it to her. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, surprising himself as his hands moved over her arms and legs, looking for bites to calm his nerves. He couldn't find anything except for a couple of scrapes and bruises. Thank fuckin' God.

Sophia drained almost half the bottle of water before taking a breath. She looked tired and hungry as shit and it damn near broke his heart.

"Come on, I saw a little shack down the creek 'bout half a mile, we'll ride out the storm kid."

She nodded and took a stumbling step before Daryl bent down and told her to jump up. He held her close in his arms and felt her arms and legs wrap around him. Damn, she was light.

"Thank you Daryl." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and nodding off as he carried her to safety.

He rubbed her back gently and smiled a little, knowing how happy Carol would be to have her back, hell he was happy to have her back.

"Ya alright now kid. Go to sleep, I gotcha."

…

Carol sat in her tent with the flap halfway open, just watching the rain. It was dark out now, Daryl wasn't back yet and she was trying not to panic. They were sending out a group for him in the morning but that didn't make her feel better. He'd gone out there to save her little girl and now he may have gotten himself killed. She knew he wouldn't get lost, it was Daryl after all, so the only reason for him not coming back was that he was hurt or…dead.

Drying her eyes, she closed the flap and laid down where he had been laying last night. She didn't know when her feelings for him had become so strong, but that's what they were now. Maybe it was the way he hunted and provided for the group. Maybe it was the way he'd given Sophia the rest of his food when he knew she was hungry. Maybe it was the way he looked at Carol when he didn't think she was watching him. Or maybe, it was the simple fact that he was out there now, in the middle or nowhere, in a storm, looking for her Sophia when no one else was.

Carol winced as she shifted around, rubbing at her wrapped ankle for the hundredth time today. That wasn't even real pain to her anymore, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered without Sophia. And maybe it was too soon to feel this way, but nothing mattered without Daryl either.

They'd come back to her, she knew they would because, how else could she go on?


	6. Reunited

**Hi guys! First off, thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following/favoriting this story! It means a lot to me since this is my first big story. Secondly, it's almost July 4th weekend so I'm going to try to update sometime early next week! I'm still trying to stay a few chapters ahead but I get too excited to post these! Hope you enjoy :)**

Daryl woke up to see Sophia staring at him intently. He chuckled a little and sat up inside the small shack they'd taken shelter in for the night. It actually wasn't half bad and he'd have to make a mental note of this place, just in case they got into any trouble.

 **"** Mornin **'** kid." He grunted out, his voice thick from sleep.

"Morning!" She smiled widely at him and jumped up. "Can we go back to camp and see my momma now?" She asked and he nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah kid, let's get you back to ya mamma."

They started back, Daryl knowing that they were a good five miles or so from camp. He knew they'd be there a little after noon. It wasn't like him, but he couldn't wait to bring her back to Carol. He'd never wanted to do something for someone, just for the sake of making them happy. Of course he would've looked for a missing girl no matter what, but he was glad it was gonna make Carol happy. Just a few more hours until he got to reunite them. A few more hours until he got to see her face light up at seeing her daughter safe. He smiled, putting his crossbow on his back and felt Sophia grab his hand. He checked around for walkers before leading her out of the shack and back to Carol.

…

Carol woke up, moving onto her side as her back was killing her from sleeping in the tent with just a blanket under her. She sighed and opened her eyes, a heavy sinking feeling in her chest when she saw that Sophia wasn't in front of her. It was stupid but every morning, before she opened her eyes, she prayed that Sophia had come back, or Daryl had found her during the night and for some reason, they didn't want to wake her.

They'll be back, she thought to herself, not being able to think of any other possibilities this early in the morning. She couldn't.

She rewrapped her ankle and got up, making her way out of the tent to help Lori with breakfast, because frankly the woman couldn't boil water.

Shane was walking across camp and started to make his way towards her. She glared at him and stopped in her tracks, letting him know that he wasn't afraid of whatever he had to say to her and that she'd damn well hold her own.

"Shane…don't." Rick came up behind him, putting a hand on the mans shoulder.

Shane just nodded and walked back to his tent.

Carol continued to Lori and saw the woman struggling with making eggbeaters and some of the squirrel left over from Daryl's last hunt.

"I've got it Lori." Carol came over, knowing the woman wouldn't get offended.

"Oh thank god." She blushed but smiled and went to go sit next to Carl.

Shane and Rick came over, starting to talk to everyone about where they were going next.

"CDC's gotta be worth a shot." Rick said at the same time Shane suggested they go to Fort Benning.

"We have time to figure all that out, we still need Daryl and Sophia back." Andrea said, Amy nodding her head in agreement.

Everyone turned their heads to Carol who looked up at them, continuing to cook breakfast. "They're gonna come back." She said simply and Amy came over to stand by her.

"Of course they will."

The group went off to work on their various chores, the two options of where to go next, hanging in the air.

Carol didn't care about any of that right now. All she wanted was her man and her daughter back. Her man? Jesus, I've got it bad for this guy, she thought.

She knew Daryl was doing everything he could to find her daughter and maybe that meant more than just him being a good person. Maybe he had feelings for her too.

She shook her head a little at the thought, no one wanted her. A used up housewife with no skills or looks. Ed made sure she didn't have anything. He'd never let her finish college or buy nice things for herself. She owned mostly beige and white clothing, nothing to make her look sexy or desirable at all. Her personality was no prize either, she had been told by Ed to keep her mouth shut unless he spoke to her, so she was very mousy. Carol had heard Merle call her that before he was left in Atlanta and she supposed it fit.

The woman she was describing in her head, that was no woman for Daryl Dixon. He was strong and capable, what was she? A burden. He'd probably just gone along with the few kisses they'd shared to not hurt her feelings.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him coming through the woods. She hoped he was okay. Sophia was the most important thing in her life but she was starting to doubt if her baby was coming back. Shane was getting in her head, making her think that maybe Daryl shouldn't be out there risking his life for someone who may be gone.

Carol felt the tears in her eyes and shook her head, then started down to the water to do the laundry.

…

"How much longer?" Daryl smirked as he looked back at Sophia.

"Almost there squirt, you getting' tired?" He asked, receiving a nod and a yawn from her.

She stumbled a little and he sighed, setting his bag down. He'd given Sophia her shoe back, having brought it with him in case he found her. He knew it was only two more miles but she looked like she was gonna topple over. They'd had some granola bars he'd brought along as well last night but the kid needed protein, she needed meat.

Sophia sat down on a rock and closed her eyes before grabbing the one bottle of water they had left.

"Whadda ya say we get that huntin' practice in?" She smiled and stood up.

"Then we can both teach momma when we get back!"

"Damn straight kid." Daryl went over to grab his knife and started showing her how to hold it.

"Momma won't get mad right?" Daryl shook his head.

"She knows you've gotta learn to protect yourself." He said honestly. "I wasn't much older than you were when I started learning." Sophia nodded and held the knife.

"Do you think I could use your cross-"

Daryl heard shuffling and quickly pushed her behind him as three walkers came at them. "Let's leave using the crossbow to me for now kid." He shot three times and didn't miss once. "You okay?" He turned around to see Sophia nodding with tears in her eyes.

"That ones a kid…" She said, looking down at the small boy who looked like he had been dead a long time.

Daryl nodded and knelt down so he was at her level. "I know. You're okay though Soph. That's never gonna be you." He said, being able to read her mind, know her fears. She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Can we just go home?" She asked, sniffling in his ear as she tried to control the tears.

He nodded and picked her up, shouldering his crossbow. "Yeah, we'll save the lessons for another time."

Sophia snuggled up to him and he wasn't too surprised when she fell asleep against him. He never thought of himself as someone so responsible but he knew Sophia looked to him to protect her and her momma. He didn't mind though, he wanted to keep them safe more than anything. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

…

Carols hands were red by the time she was done with the laundry. There was no one by the water for once, which was nice. Everyone had been watching her like a hawk since this morning. With Sophia still gone and Daryl not coming back, it was like they were waiting for her to snap.

She wasn't going to snap, there would be no point. Her hands scrubbed a little harder on the final shirt she was washing. She felt her eyes tear up and a sob escape her throat.

The water and soap she used splashed, as she threw the garment into the water and sobbed. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she wanted her baby back. Hell, she wanted Daryl back. It didn't matter to her that they'd just met or that she didn't feel worthy enough for him. He made her feel happy, made her and Sophia feel safe. Sophia needed that more than ever.

Carol wiped her eyes and looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes looked red and puffy, her hair sticking up every which way. Taking some water in her hands, she smoothed it back, taming the curls that were starting to grow. She'd never felt this helpless, not even when she was stuck with Ed. At least she had Sophia to protect, she needed to stay strong for her baby. But now she wasn't so sure if her baby was even alive. That made her sound like such a bad mother, but that's what she was starting to think.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to the CDC." Carol jumped, not having heard Amy come down. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I was just down here thinking." She started putting the wet clothes back in the basket she had brought with her.

Amy nodded. "About Sophia and Daryl?"

"I feel like all I do is think about them." Carol said honestly.

"Daryl can handle his own out there. I know that Rick and T-Dog are going out there to look but I really think he's okay." Amy said softly. "Merle was like that too if you remember, those Dixon's are tough."

She moved to sit next to Carol and put her arm around the woman's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay."

"Thanks Amy." Carol gave her a small smile, feeling grateful that she had someone who was on her side in all of this.

…

Daryl shifted Sophia in his arms and felt her legs grip him a little tighter. "Soph, wake up kid."

She stirred and lifted her head off of his shoulder. They were heading straight towards the camp, Daryl giving Dale a wave as he stood on top of the RV with Andrea.

Andrea froze and looked at Carol across the camp, watching her bring the basket of laundry to the side of the RV, totally oblivious.

"Carol!" Andrea called and watched the woman stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" Carol asked, coming along the side that faced the clearing.

"Momma!"

Carols heart stopped as she turned around to see Daryl putting her baby down on her feet. Sophia was running now and Carol barely had time to process what was happening before she dropped the basket and sprinted after her.

"Oh my god! Oh god, Sophia!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks but focused on her girl, making her legs move faster. Finally she fell to her knees in front of Sophia and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She pulled back and looked her over quickly, only seeing some minor cuts and bruises. She was filthy and looked tired but she was alive. "You're okay…thank god you're okay!"

Sophia was crying too and stumbling over her own words. "I'm okay momma! Daryl saved me, he found me in a tree but it started storming and we had to find somewhere to stay for the night. And then we saw some walkers and then Daryl carried me back to you because I was so tired." She took a deep breath in after getting all that out and Carol smiled at her, kissing her cheeks over and over before standing to look at Daryl.

Daryl was shuffling his feet a little, looking down. "Wasn't me, the kid saved herself from the walkers by getting' up that tree." He tried, suddenly feeling embarrassed by having everyone's eyes on him. They'd all swarmed when they heard Sophia and all the attention made him uncomfortable.

Carol didn't say anything at first, just walked up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He could tell she was sobbing again so he moved his hands to her back, gently rubbing up and down. "It's okay, she's okay."

Carol shook her head. "It wasn't just her that I was worried about." She said honestly, pulling back to watch him blush. She went up on her tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips.

"Thank you, thank you so much Daryl." She said and pulled back, taking Sophia up into her arms again after everyone else had their turn hugging her.

He smiled a little and nodded at her and the kid. _Well that's it_ , he thought. She got her kid back and everyone was happy. Now he'd go back to being the stupid redneck that was only good enough to hunt and kill walkers. He stood there, nodding and mumbling a 'thanks' as everyone congratulated him on finding her. He noticed Shane hung back which just pissed him off. He didn't want a thank you, he wanted the dirtbag to admit he was wrong about that little girl. She'd shown everyone that she was tougher than she looked.

Daryl watched everyone head off and stared at Carols retreating form before she turned around, extending her hand to him.

"Come on, you must be starving." She said, a small smile on her face as Sophia lifted her head off of Carols shoulder.

"Please Daryl!" He smiled at that and walked over to them, surprised when Sophia leaned towards him. He looked at Carol and she nodded, letting him take her out of her arms.

Sophia snuggled up against Daryl again and he held her close, the action bringing tears to Carols eyes.

Carol took his arm and leaned into him a little as they made their way to their tent. She broke off and got them some plates before joining them.

Daryl was setting Sophia down and she raced over to her doll that she'd left behind in the woods.

"You sure that you're okay baby? You didn't hit your head or anything, right?" Carol asked, crouching down beside her and setting the plates down. She looked her daughter over again, her eyes scanning for anything abnormal before she landed on Sophia's smiling face.

"I'm fine momma, I just missed you is all."

Carol smiled and nodded, starting to eat with them. She knew Daryl was starving but she saw him saving some of his portion and she knew it was in case her and Sophia were still hungry.

After they'd finished eating, Sophia conked out pretty early. Carol covered her up with a blanket and stepped outside of the tent with the empty plates.

Daryl followed her, his eyes drifting to the way her jeans hugged her body.

"I meant what I said before, I was worried about you." Carol said, setting the plates down and turning towards him. "It wasn't just Sophia I was thinking about, you were on my mind all day too."

Daryl nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat so he could say something back, even if he didn't know what it was yet. He didn't get the chance to because Carol moved closer and kissed him hard, making him stumble back a little.

His hands instinctively gripped her hips and she felt him pulling her closer. Once his grip on her tightened, she moved her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss, her tongue probing gently at his lips and pushing its way inside his mouth.

He accepted, his head spinning. He'd never kissed a woman like this before, certainly not a woman he ever cared about.

Carol moaned softly when she felt his hands moving up her ribcage, her breath quickening. She gently broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, both of them a little out of breath.

"That's not…this isn't because you found Sophia." She said honestly. "I've felt this way for awhile."

Daryl nodded. "So have I." He muttered, praying his face wasn't too red. "I care about you and her." He wasn't too good with words so he was hoping that he wasn't coming off as a complete idiot.

Carol wrapped her arms around him and felt him bring her in closer. She'd never felt this way about a man, not even in the beginning with Ed. She felt happy and protected, safe. Safe. That was a feeling she hadn't felt in years.

Daryl pulled back and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get to bed."

She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at him. "Yes sir."

"Stop." His face got red but he chuckled.

He held open the tent flap for her and they laid down, Carol closest to Sophia in case she needed her momma during the night.

Daryl tested the waters and moved behind Carol, feeling her grab his arm and put it around her waist.

"Goodnight Daryl." She said softly.

He held her closer and kissed the back of her neck. "Night sweetheart."


	7. CDC

**Hi guys! I feel like I haven't posted a chapter in awhile, sorry about that! Hopefully everyone had a good July Fourth! Thanks again to all who review and are following/favoriting :) Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Daryl brought Sophia back into the camp. Everyone was happy for the most part but was worrying over one major issue. Where the hell did they go now?

Carol talked to Daryl about it once he'd gotten back and he agreed with Rick, thinking that the CDC would be their best chance. He didn't think Fort Benning was still running but he figured there had to be a lot of people crammed in there when it all went to hell, which meant more walkers.

Shane was the only person who was totally against the CDC but if everyone was going, he'd have no choice but to stick with the group.

Carol also talked to Daryl about what had happened when he was gone, resulting in Daryl going off on him and hitting him in the jaw. Rick broke it up, but the two men hadn't gone near each other since it happened.

Daryl didn't trust him. What kind of a man wouldn't go after a little girl who was lost in the middle of the woods? If Shane had gotten his way, they would have stopped looking and Sophia would've starved to death, or worse, tried to climb down and become walker bait.

"Hey, what're you fretting about?" Carol asked from beside him. They were on watch together tonight, both of them perched on top of the RV. Although, Carol only spent half of the night up there, checking on Sophia every thirty minutes or so. He loved that she was such a good momma to that little girl.

"Nothin' just thinkin' bout tomorrow." He fibbed, not wanting to talk about Shane right now.

Carol nodded, knowing that leaving tomorrow was the best bet for everyone. She couldn't deny the fact that she was scared but having Daryl by her side made her feel a lot better. He'd been staying in the tent with her and Sophia every night, making them both feel protected. She didn't think that they were dating…if you could call it that now a days, but they were together she supposed. Everyone had seen them kiss and Amy, Andrea and Jackie all grilled her about it the next day. Carol had blushed and told them they she cared for Daryl a lot and that he felt the same way about her.

She was happy that they were trying the CDC, everyone holding out that there was some kind of hope. Carol still had her doubts though.

"We're gonna be okay right?" She asked him, feeling his arm come around her waist and pull her close.

"We're gonna be just fine, I'm keepin' you and that girl right next to me the whole time, we'll be safe." Daryl replied, hoping that he was calming her nerves. It was harder than he thought, considering he had doubts of his own. He knew they weren't safe here, that they were out in the open, but going on the road was going to be harder.

Carol stayed silent but leaned into him and put her hand on his chest, moving her thumb across it gently.

"Do you think we'll find any answers?" She asked after a few minutes.

Daryl sighed a little and rubbed her back. "I don't know, I think if someone knew how to fix it, it would be fixed already." He said honestly, watching her face fall. "That don't mean we should give up hope though."

Carol nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know, it's just so different from before."

"I know, I would've had to take you on a date or somethin' before." He tried and got a chuckle out of her.

"Or somethin' huh?" She smirked and turned towards him. "Would you have put the moves on me Daryl Dixon?" She teased.

His throat went dry when she shifted onto her knees, throwing one leg over and straddling him. This woman was gonna be the death of him. His hands held her hips tightly as she leaned down to kiss him. They moved up her shirt and skimmed her soft but toned torso as he deepened the kiss, getting a soft moan out of her. This woman was intoxicating, he'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted her. The few sexual encounters he'd had were all hazy. He was either drunk, sometimes high when he was hanging around Merle for too long. And the women weren't anything special, nothing like this. Nothing like Carol.

Carol felt his kiss deep in her bones. She felt his pants growing tighter underneath her and she teased him, grinding down on him.

"Carol…" He growled in warning and she grinned into the kiss. She'd never felt so sexy, so desirable to a man. Her hands went to his hair the second she felt his lips move down her neck. She let out a breathy moan and tilted her head back to give him easier access.

His hands were out of her shirt now and moving up to unbutton it. He stilled when he heard someone climbing up the ladder and she tried to scramble off of him but it was too late.

"Uh…Rick sent me and Dale up to take second shift." Glenn stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

Dale came up from the ladder and smiled as he saw Carol standing up. "Well, glad to see you two have made it official."

Daryl mumbled something, his face getting red and Carol just grabbed her rifle. "Have a good night boys!" She said, practically sliding down the ladder with Daryl right behind her.

Daryl jumped down and couldn't help but smile when he heard Carol laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" He asked, staring at her as she caught her breath.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel like I just got caught by my dad." She got out, making Daryl laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we were acting like a couple of teenagers." He said and held her closer to him. "Just can't get enough of you I woman."

The smile fell from her face and was replaced with something else. Desire maybe? He wasn't sure but he knew it was good. The second they were alone and had some time to themselves he wanted to-

"Aahhhh! Help me!"

They broke apart at the blood curdling scream coming from one of the tents.

"Walkers! Dammit they're everywhere!" Glenn yelled from on top of the RV.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow off his back and looked at Carol. "Go stay with Sophia and don't come out of that RV, I'll be right back!" He said, backing away quickly but watching her.

Her eyes were wide and terrified but she listened to him. When she opened the door, Sophia was already getting out of bed, practically tripping over her blankets and crying. "Momma!"

Carol helped her with the blanket and grabbed her jeans, Sophia only having on a nightgown. "It's okay baby, put these on while I find your shoes. Quickly Sophia!" She said, trying not to scare her little girl, but they needed to hurry.

…

Daryl had taken off running towards the tents that were set up a couple hundred yards away from the RV. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about Carol and Sophia being without him. His head had to be in the game though, he needed to get as many people from the group as possible to safety.

When he came up on the tents, he saw who had been screaming. Blonde hair splayed out over the gravel under her head. He also saw her sister crying over her body that was now still. The poor woman had a huge gash in her shoulder and Daryl could see one on her arm.

"Andrea!" Amy screamed at her sisters lifeless form.

Daryl shot two walkers down as he made his way over, seeing Rick and Shane protecting Lori and Carl. He saw Jackie with T-Dog, the man taking down three walkers with a knife himself.

"Amy!" Daryl called, seeing walkers coming towards her. "Amy come on, we gotta move!" He fired another arrow into another walkers head before Amy stood. Her eyes were red and she was still crying but by some miracle, she listened.

He watched Dale and Glenn fighting off walkers at the door of the RV but he didn't see Carol or Sophia. He prayed to God they were inside and grabbed Amy's arm, keeping her behind him as he and T-Dog cleared the path for the women.

Daryl kept moving but turned as he realized T wasn't behind him. He turned and saw Shane panicking when four walkers surrounded him. Before Daryl could even fire, Shane pushed T-Dog into them. He went stumbling with Jackie and Daryl heard her scream. He fired at the walker that had bit her, watching T grab her and shake his head.

"No, no, no! You son of a bitch!" Shane moved back from him with wide eyes.

"I-I couldn't see… I d-didn't…" Shane stuttered out.

"You got her killed! You did this!"

Daryl relaxed his hand on his crossbow when he saw that all the walkers had been killed and slowly lowered it. Amy was still at his side, crying her eyes out and he heard Rick trying to comfort Lori and Carl behind him.

"Daryl!" He watched the RV door swing open and saw Sophia running towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He set the crossbow down and caught her as she ran right into him, Carol not far behind.

"It's okay, you and your momma are okay Soph." Daryl said, stroking her hair to calm her. Carol had tears in her eyes too and leaned into him, his one arm going around her.

"W-we were worried about you!" Sophia cried out and clung to him tighter.

He felt a lump in his throat and closed his eyes a moment, hugging them both back tightly. "I'm okay kiddo. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." He said with a small smile.

Carol kissed his lips before she pulled back and silently went over to hug Amy. He knew she'd talk to him later but it was just too much right now.

…

Rick and Daryl had to pull T off of Shane twice before the man just stayed with Jackie. Rick cuffed Shane to the back of the RV, no one being surprised when he started screaming.

"I'll just bring more walkers on y'all! Take ya with me if you're just gonna kill me anyway!" He said, starting to act more insane than ever.

"More walkers?!" Sophia cried in her mothers arms before Daryl went over and knocked Shane out with one punch.

He looked to see if anyone was going to berate him for what he'd done but everyone looked damn well pleased.

"He's gotta go Rick." Daryl said, watching to see if the man would agree with him.

"He made a mistake…he just panicked." Lori spoke softly, her arms around a crying Carl.

Rick just shook his head. "He's been on his way out awhile Lori, giving up on the girl, acting like he knows what's best for you and Carl, I've had enough."

"So what? You're gonna kill him?!"

"No! I'm gonna leave him! We go on to the CDC, he doesn't. He didn't want to go anyway." Rick said, his jaw clenched tightly.

Daryl moved back towards Carol and put his arm around her waist, Sophia leaning into both of them.

"Look, we can discuss this in the mornin'. Everyone's tired and scared, let's just all turn in." Daryl said, wanting to get his girls to sleep.

T-Dog stood from where he was sitting with Jackie leaning against him. "I'm gonna take her to our tent…I'll…you know, when she…" He trailed off, his eyes glazed over.

"I'm real sorry man." Daryl patted the mans back with a deep frown. He couldn't even imagine if that were Carol.

T-Dog nodded and picked up Jackie, who was already nodding in and out from the fever.

Amy hadn't been able to go near Andrea so Daryl went over and made sure she didn't turn. Dale watched over Amy, taking her into the RV with him. Rick agreed to stay by the back of it where Shane was handcuffed.

Once everyone was heading off to bed, Daryl shouldered his crossbow and reached out to take Sophia from Carol.

She didn't hesitate, knowing that he was panicked over not being with them when the walkers were swarming everywhere.

"Back to the tent?" Carol asked softly and Daryl nodded, following her.

…

"You okay?" Carol asked once they were in their tent, Sophia sleeping peacefully in between them.

Daryl looked at her, leaning up on his arm. "If a walker had gotten in…"

"But none of them did…" She finished for him. She took his hand over Sophia's head and held it. "We're okay, we're safe."

Daryl nodded, feeling a little better but still wanting to stay awake and just watch over them all night.

"Sleep, you need it and we're right here." Carol told him, almost able to read his thoughts. He was a hard person to read but she did know what that little crinkle between his eyebrows meant.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her gently, bending down after and kissing Sophia's forehead. He didn't know how he'd fallen in love with these two so quickly but he did. Love. That wasn't something that a Dixon was ever comfortable with. It just didn't happen, it was like unicorns or leprechauns, it was something fake or an urban myth for them.

He knew he wasn't the most upstanding guy. He was impulsive, he cursed a lot and smoked whenever he got the chance. When he lost his temper he got violent and mean, two things he never wanted Carol or Sophia to see. Hell, he already felt bad about knockin' Shane out in front of them.

Daryl knew that this world was making those things come out in him. He knew that he was going to have to be tougher, meaner and quicker if he wanted to protect them. That might mean that they see some things he doesn't necessarily want them to see. It had to be done though, if they wanted to live.

Carols soft crying broke him from his thoughts and he saw her turning to try and muffle the sound.

"Hey…I promise I'm gonna keep us safe, all three of us." He said, stroking her hair.

She looked at him with red eyes and shook her head. "Andrea…Jackie."

Daryl nodded slowly. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Me too."

…

They slept a few hours then, Sophia still in between them, safe and sound. Carol turned over and looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. She pushed her hair away from her eyes and smiled, so happy that she'd been safe in the RV last night. She didn't need anymore close calls where Sophia was concerned.

All too soon, the sun came up and Carol dreaded stepping out of the tent. They had to bury Andrea and Jackie. They had to deal with Shane. Then they had to leave for the CDC. She was scared. She wanted to seem cool and collected on the outside but inside, she feared every move her group made.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Carol smiled when she heard that southern drawl. She turned over and faced him, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"Hi handsome." He kissed her and they broke apart at the sound of Sophia groaning.

"Ew…gross." She made a face but then started giggling when Daryl reached over to tickle her. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" She laughed and he stopped, a big smile on his face.

He loved these two so much he couldn't even handle it. He thought back to the way he used to be, the way he grew up treating people, and he didn't even recognize that person anymore. Shaking his head, he stood and grabbed his crossbow. He helped Carol up and soon enough, they all headed outside.

Dale had his arm around Amy as Glenn and Rick were wrapping Andreas body in a blanket.

Carols smile fell and immediately she felt bad for having such a normal morning with Daryl and Sophia. This was the world they lived in now. They could never let their guard down. Ever.

She reached for Daryl's hand and he squeezed it tightly.

"Momma, can I go see if Carl is okay? He was cryin' real hard last night." Carol knew Sophia was upset as well, but her daughter dealt with it by helping others.

Carol nodded. "Sure honey, stay where Daryl or I can see you please."

Sophia nodded and then went over to the camping chair that Carl was sitting in to talk to him.

Daryl kissed Carols temple before he went to find T-Dog. He couldn't imagine what the man was going through. He didn't want to think about Carol like that. And he didn't want to think about what he'd do to Shane if he was in T's position. Shit, Daryl wanted to kill the man now for what he'd done.

He went over to their tent and saw T coming out of it, a glazed over look in his eyes. "It's…she's gone."

Daryl wasn't usually the touchy type but he clasped the mans shoulder tightly. "Hopefully she's in a better place than this." He said sincerely.

T nodded but stayed quiet, looking off across the camp. Daryl took a step back and followed his gaze straight to Shane's sorry ass.

"Ricks says we're leavin' him, we gotta keep some humanity, ya know?" He tried but T shook his head and was off before Daryl could stop him.

He reached Shane and knelt down to where he was handcuffed. Shane looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You fuckin' killed her! You stupid prick!" T gripped his face and made him look at him before he caught him with a right hook, then a left and another right.

"Easy, easy T!" Rick came up and started pulling him off of him but the man was determined. "Daryl! Some help!"

Daryl set his crossbow down and went over, in no rush be us he thought Shane deserved much worse than what he was getting. He helped Rick pull T off of the dirtbag and tried to calm down the grieving man.

Glenn rushed over to help T with Jackie's body. Daryl knew the two men had watch together a lot and had become good friends.

He looked up and saw Carol across the camp, holding and trying to comfort a crying Amy. Out of habit, he searched for Sophia as well and saw her sitting and talking with Carl. Satisfied that his girls were safe, he went to work on digging two graves.

…

The funerals were quick but moving, everyone having a nice memory to share about each woman. Rick had talked to everyone all together and they had decided to leave for the CDC without Shane. He was being left behind, the only person that seemed to have a problem with it was Lori.

Daryl knew they were screwing around behind Ricks back but he wasn't about to be the one to tell him. That was their business and he was staying the hell out of it.

He sought out Carol and Sophia, loading all of their stuff into the back of his red pickup. He didn't trust them riding with anyone else and he honestly wanted to have them with him as much as possible.

"Ready kiddo?" He asked as Sophia came running towards him with her doll. He bent down and caught her, an action that was quickly becoming the normal for them.

"Yeah. Momma says that I have to be good and listen to you both."

Daryl nodded, not really sure where she was going with this. "You sure do, your momma and I want ya safe squirt." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You want me safe like a daddy wants his daughter safe?" She asked innocently and he froze, not knowing what the hell to say. She noticed and tried squirming out of his arms. "I'm sorry! Never mind Daryl."

He kept his hold on her and brought her chin up with one hand so he could look at her. "Don't be sorry Soph." He told her, trying to control his breathing. "I do want you safe like a daddy wants his daughter safe." He said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Sophia grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I want you safe too Daryl."

Carol stood off to the side, smiling with tears in her eyes as she heard the whole exchange between the two.

The three of them piled into the truck, following Rick with the RV behind him. Sophia was in the middle and Carol looked at Daryl over her head, a watery smile on her face. His face turned red a little but he smiled back. "Let's roll." Sophia giggled as he put on some classic rock and took off.

…

It only took them about an hour to get into the city, having had to move some cars here and there. They were pretty talkative in the truck until they pulled off the exit. Daryl pulled up behind Ricks car to see him getting out, his face falling.

"Stay in the truck." Daryl said and stepped out, standing next to Rick, both men staring at the cloud of smoke that used to be the CDC. "Fuck!" He kicked at the tire as Glenn and T got out of their car.

Carol stepped out of the truck with Sophia in her arms, ignoring Daryl's concerned look for their safety.

"It's gone…" She said softly, her eyes tearing up as she stared at the smoke.

Everyone was silent, they'd all been hoping that this place would give them some kind of answer. They needed this, they needed it so fucking badly. And now, just like any trace of their lives before, it was gone.


	8. Daddy

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Busy busy! Hope you enjoy! PS we're getting to smut ;)**

Carol stood there, speechless along with the rest of her group. It was gone, the CDC was gone and they had no idea where the hell to go now.

"What do we…I mean…where?" Carol started and Daryl put his arm around her.

"Let's get back to the highway, try to get some more fuel and head out from there." He said, hoping Rick would follow him on this.

"No! There has to be someone, someone had to have made it out!" Lori started towards the dark smoke, Rick having to grab her.

"Lori no ones there, it's g-"

"It can't be gone! It can't be!"

Daryl stepped close to Carol and Sophia, keeping his voice down as Rick tried to calm his wife.

He understood that the woman was upset, hell they were all upset, but she was attracting walkers their way.

"Get her in the truck, I'll be right there." He said to his girls.

Carol nodded and moved quickly to the truck.

"Momma?" Sophia held on tighter to her moms hand.

"It's okay sweetheart, we'll be okay."

Daryl made sure they got in and held up his crossbow when he heard the moaning and shuffling.

"Rick…" He warned and shot one walker down. "More comin' this way, gotta quiet her down!"

Lori fought against Ricks grip, screaming and pushing against him wildly.

Rick settled for throwing Lori over his shoulder and tossing her into his car while Daryl kept firing arrows. Everyone piled into their cars and the RV, retreating from the walkers that were starting to swarm them.

When Daryl got into the cab of the truck he heard Sophia crying, her seeing more and more coming towards the them.

"Close your eyes Soph, it's okay." He said as calmly as he could, moving fast to put the truck in reverse.

Carol held her daughter close, shielding her from watching the walkers shuffle into their side of the truck.

Daryl spun them around and hit the gas, feeling Carol move towards him in the small cab.

He sped back onto the highway, checking the rear view mirror to make sure that the rest of the group was following him, which they were.

"Soph?" He said after they were on the open road. "You can open your eyes kiddo, we're okay."

Daryl watched her lift her head from Carols chest and nod her head at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, climbing onto her mothers lap and resting her head on his shoulder as he drove.

"I'm okay squirt, you and your momma are safe too, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and stroked her hair with one hand, making Carol smile.

…

They met up with the rest of the group off the side of the highway. Rick had calmed Lori down but it looked like she and Carl had been crying.

Daryl put the truck in park and everyone got out of their vehicles, some sitting and resting on the guardrail.

Rick stood next to Carl, Lori off to the side, still looking upset.

"We've gotta find somewhere we can protect ourselves, fortify."

Carol nodded, sitting next to Sophia on the guardrail.

"Lemme go out and hunt, we'll all take a look around and see what we can find." Daryl said, trusting Rick but wanting to make sure they focused on finding food as well as shelter.

"Sounds good, everyone can stay here and go through some of the cars on the highway." Rick said, Dale, T and Glenn all nodding. "I'll come in the woods with you."

"Dad…can't I come?" Carl looked to his mother who shrugged.

"It's okay with me if you're good with takin' him." Lori said softly, not lifting her head.

Rick nodded. "Alright, just stay close."

Carl nodded while Sophia stayed close to her mother. She didn't want to go out into the woods again, not without her momma and Daryl together. They were a family now and she wanted them to stay that way.

As Rick got the guns and knives together, Daryl went over to the little girl, seeing her pouting.

"I don't want you to go." She said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

His heart nearly broke in two but he knelt down in front of her. "I won't be long Soph, we've gotta eat though."

"What if you don't come back?"

He looked up to Carol for help but she looked like she was gonna cry too. "I'mma be back Soph, I promise."

Sophia just moved closer to him and threw her little arms around his neck.

"You take care of your momma squirt." Daryl hugged her back and kissed her forehead before standing to hug Carol. "I'll be back woman, don't ya worry." He said, his arms moving around her waist.

Carol nodded and buried her face in his neck as he held her. She knew it was silly to get so upset. He was only going for a hunt with Rick and Carl but they all knew that the woods were a dangerous place to go into in this new world of theirs.

Daryl pulled back and kissed her gently, not caring if anyone saw, he wasn't at all shy about showing his feelings for her anymore.

The group watched them leave and got to work on going through the cars. It was hard work seeing as most of the cars held walkers in them. Carol kept Sophia behind her before she killed the reanimated creatures in the car and only then did she let her daughter help look for anything useful to them.

Sophia smiled when she saw a hunting knife on the floor of the Toyota Corolla they were searching. "Would Daryl like this momma?"

Carol looked over, a little shocked by the sight of her daughter with a huge knife in her little hands. "I think he'd love it baby, put it back in the sheath and then in the bag please." Carol watched her daughter do just that and kept going through the car.

Her heart rate picked up when she found a black lacy bra with a matching set of undies. She knew things had been getting hot and heavy with her and Daryl lately. She didn't want to rush things between them, but she put the items in her own private bag, just in case. Carol knew she loved that man and she was pretty sure he loved her and her daughter too.

They finished going through the cars and as they were heading back to the RV, a herd came through. Everyone started ducking under cars and Carol tugged Sophia under the pick up truck with her, covering her daughters body with her own. She was stroking Sophia's hair and trying to keep them both quiet, knowing that if the walkers heard them, they'd be goners for sure.

…

The woods were too quiet. That was the thought that kept running through Daryl's head as he hunted with Rick and his boy. They should have run into a walker by now, or at least heard one. They should have heard animals scurrying to hide as they came though. Nothing. It made him uneasy and he wished he could go back to the highway. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He'd grown up in the woods and he knew that this kind of quiet, wasn't good.

Rick was leading Carl and stopped when they saw a huge buck. Daryl raised his crossbow and lined up the shot but Rick held his hand up, wanting the kid to enjoy nature for a second before they killed it.

Daryl moved back a little and tried to fight a smile when the kids face lit up. He loved when Sophia's face did that. He loved making her face light up like that. Whenever he was teaching her something to protect herself and she got it right, she smiled wide from ear to ear. He knew damn well he was that kids dad. Blood or no blood, he'd watch out for that girl and Carol for the rest of his life.

Carl moved a little closer to the deer and that's when Daryl heard the shot. A second later, Carl went down, blood soaking his shirt. Rick raced to his son, tears in his eyes but moving on autopilot and putting pressure on the wound.

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, someone fucking shot the kid. He raised his crossbow and saw that the deer was down and a hunter was making his way towards them, fear filling his face.

Daryl stormed over as Rick put took off his shirt and pressed it against his sons wound.

"You don't look before you fuckin' shoot anymore?!" He yelled, getting in the mans face.

"Oh god! I didn't- I swear to god I didn't see him! The deer was- I couldn't see him!" The man ran over as fast as he larger body could take him, his face paling at the sight of the little boy.

Rick was shaking with fear and Daryl knew he needed to be the one to take charge.

The man looked like he'd been doing fine since the world ended, like he'd been taken care of. "You got a group? Somewhere we can take him to get fixed up?"

The man nodded quickly. "We have a doctor! He'll help, I promise he can help!"

The three men took off running, praying that Carl could hold on a little bit longer.

…

Carol slowly slid from the car one all the walkers were gone. Some had gone off into the woods and others had kept on moving down the highway.

One gunshot. They'd all heard one gunshot and it was scaring the hell out of Carol. Rick and Daryl wouldn't use a gun to put down one walker. And if it was more than one walker, they would have heard more gunshots.

"Momma can I come out now?" Sophia asked from under the car, breaking Carols train of thought.

She looked around again, seeing no walkers, only everyone else coming out from their hiding places.

"Yeah baby, come on." She extended down her hand and helped Sophia up.

Her daughter looked like she was trying not to cry and she knew Sophia was just as scared for Daryl as she was.

Lori came running up to them, looking as upset as they were.

"We have to go out there, we need to look for them." She said, a little out of breath.

"They told us to wait here, we can't just march into to woods. What if they come back and we're not here?" Glenn had a point but Carol still wanted to go and look for Daryl.

Dale climbed up onto the RV and grabbed the binoculars, scanning the area around them. "The walkers are headed down the highway, some went into the woods though." Carols heart dropped when she heard that. "I think we should stay here and wait for them." He told them, climbing back down.

Carol put her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked out into the woods. _He has to be okay, he has to be_.

"He'll come back to us momma." Sophia said softly, taking hold of her mothers hand.

Carol tried to swallow the lump in her throat to answer her but just nodding, hoping her little girl was right.

…

Herschel had turned out to be a vet, it wasn't comforting to Rick but Daryl figured it was better than nothing. Luckily the bullet hadn't gone too deep and they started taking Ricks blood for Carl the second they got to the farm.

It was huge and wide open, Daryl felt a little exposed being here but it was better than the highway. At least here, they could see what was comin' at them.

Rick came out, his eyes red and bloodshot. Daryl couldn't imagine what he was going through. Although he'd only known Carol and Sophia for a short time, he knew he'd lose his mind if anything happened to either of them. Otis, the man who had shot Carl, would probably be dead if it was Sophia with them in the woods.

"He gonna be alright?" Daryl asked, chewing on his thumbnail nervously.

Rick nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, he just needs a shit ton of rest, he lost a lot of blood."

"You want me to go get Lori?" Daryl offered, more so for the fact that he wanted to see Carol and Sophia.

"Shit…I didn't even think of that, yeah. Would you?" Rick didn't want to be the one to tell his wife he'd let their only son get shot.

Daryl nodded and grabbed his crossbow. He made his way out to the front porch where the farmers daughters were sitting.

"Daddy says he's gonna be just fine." The older one, he was pretty sure her name was Maggie, said softly.

"Thank you." He said, knowing the kid wasn't his but he was thankful Carl pulled through.

Maggie nodded and Daryl headed off into the woods back towards the highway. He was dreading telling Lori, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but he knew if it was his kid, he'd want to know as soon as possible.

The woman may have made things difficult for their group the past few days but Daryl felt bad for her. He felt a little guilty for being happy with Carol and Sophia when Ricks family was so on the rocks.

Once he was in the woods, he raised his bow, hearing a few walkers moving towards him. Daryl took them down as he went, realizing there were becoming more and more of them, a small herd.

His chest became tight at the thought that maybe walkers had taken over their camp on the highway.

Daryl's legs moved faster and he didn't even stop to retrieve his arrows as he killed the geeks. He just wanted to get to his family.

One walker, about six foot tall, knocked into him from the side and he landed on his back. He kicked the thing away before it could collapse on top of him.

"Fuck!" Daryl grunted and pushed the rotting corpse off of him, stabbing him repeatedly in the eye. "Jesus…"

He got up, covered in walker guts and finally got to the highway. Just as he came over the guardrail, tired as all hell, he heard Sophia.

"DADDY!"

The word stopped his heart. He looked up in a second, knowing it was him that she wanted. Carol was behind her and they both had tears in their eyes as they ran to him.

Sophia got to him first, flinging herself up into his arms, apparently not caring that he was filthy.

"S'okay Soph, I gotcha." He held his daughter, _yeah that's what she was_ , and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Jesus you scared me!" Carols words were coming out in small sobs, her arms moving around the two and holding on for dear life. "We heard a gunshot and then nothing…what happened?"

Daryl didn't mean to, but he looked right at Lori, making the woman cover her mouth with her hands.

"No…no no…Carl?!" She muttered and Daryl gently put down Sophia.

"He's alright now but he was shot by a hunter. Rick wanted me to come get y'all, there's a farm up the road a few miles, got a doctor there."

Lori started crying and Carol went over to comfort her after kissing Daryl's cheek.

"We can take the RV and cars up the road, there's a long ass dirt drive that leads there." Daryl said and starting helping everyone collect their things.

Carol tried comforting the woman but she knew from experience that it was useless. Even Daryl had had a hard time getting through to her when Sophia was missing, it was a mothers guilt.

"Come on, we'll be there in no time." She took the crying woman's arm and led her into the RV.

…

Once the group got there, Lori bolted into the house, not bothering with any introductions, just wanting to see her baby boy.

Herschel told Rick and Lori that there was no infection for now and as long as it stayed that way, he'd be fine.

Carol watched the family from the hallway and held a tired Sophia in her own arms. She never wanted to go through what Rick and Lori did today. From that moment on, Carol promised herself that she'd do everything in her power to keep her daughter safe. The thing she loved the most was that she knew Daryl would do that same.

 _Daddy_ , she thought, _she'd called him daddy_.

He seemed to be okay with it, which made Carol even happier. It wasn't that Daryl wasn't a loving man but she knew he had a rough childhood and had some trouble expressing his feelings.

"Hey, y'alright?" Daryl asked, breaking her from her thoughts about him.

She nodded, smiling when Sophia lifted her head and reached for Daryl.

"How about you? You okay squirt?" He put his crossbow on his back and took her into his arms, feeling her lean against his chest.

Sophia yawned loudly but nodded. "I'm just tired Daddy."

Daryl smiled and kissed her forehead before Sophia looked at him seriously.

"I can call you that, can't I?"

He felt a lump in his throat and nodded. "As long as it's okay with you Soph, you can call me whatever you want to but I'm always gonna be your dad."

Sophia smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

Carol stood speechless, watching the two. Ed would never have done this with her, not in a million years. Sophia always felt fearful of the man, tiptoeing around him, never asking him for anything. But it was completely different with Daryl.

Her daughter was more open, more direct with what she wanted. Carol knew Sophia had been becoming more and more like her when they were with Ed. She didn't want that for her daughter. For years, she wanted her daughter to be carefree and bubbly, finally she was.

…

The group mostly set up camp outside but Ricks family stayed inside. Sophia asked her parents to sleep on the couch, because she wanted to be there in case Carl woke up, and they let her.

That meant that Carol and Daryl had the tent to themselves. It made Daryl a little nervous. Not that he thought she expected anything, but still. He hadn't been with a woman in a long long time. And even then, it had been drunk girls from whatever bar Merle was getting high at.

"Do you think we'll stay here?" Carol asked, interrupting his train of thought.

He shrugged and sighed a little as they both stepped into the small tent. "If the old man lets us. He seems like a nice enough to guy, I'm just worried about being out in the open."

Carol nodded and took off her sweater, leaving her in a thin black camisole and a pair of tight jeans. "We'll be safe, we have you." She smirked at him and took a few steps closer, putting her arms around his waist.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, trying to control himself but she was just so fuckin' beautiful. "You're always gonna be safe with me." He kissed her gently at first but it soon turned hungry, as it always did for them.

"Daryl…" Carol moaned and puller herself closer to him, running her hands under his shirt and up his sculpted chest.

He was beautiful and she knew she didn't deserve him. Carol always felt lacking in certain areas and she'd heard time and time again from Ed, that she was no good at sex.

Daryl moved his hands down to cup her ass and bring her closer to him.

Carol smirked and jumped up into his arms, her legs going around his waist. He grinned widely and caught her, feeling his heart beating out of his chest.

 _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._


	9. My Past

**Please review! Thanks, enjoy!**

Daryl stood over the big sleeping bag they had set up and slowly lowered them both down onto it. He could feel her staring up at him as her hands made their way further up his back under his shirt.

Daryl closed his eyes but did nothing to stop her, wanting to see what she'd do when she felt his scars. He'd **never** let anyone see them, let alone touch them.

He cleared his throat and she brought one hand up to his face to make him look at her.

"Hey…it's okay." She said softly, her eyes filling with tears. It wasn't because she felt sorry for him though, he could tell that she didn't pity him.

Daryl just nodded his head and felt her gently stroking the jagged, rough lines across his back. Her legs cradled him as he started kissing down her neck, needing to focus on her and not on his past.

"So fuckin' beautiful." He grunted when she made quick work of taking her shirt and bra off.

Carol smiled up at him, finally getting his shirt off too. "I was thinking the same thing Dixon."

He moved his head down, kissing down her neck to the tops of her incredible breasts. He couldn't believe this woman was with him, couldn't believe that she was letting him do this.

"I love you."

Daryl's head snapped up at that, his hand moving back up from where it was undoing her jeans. Someone loved him? Well that was a first. That kind of thing didn't happen for Dixons.

Carol panicked for a minute when he didn't say anything. Did he not feel the same way? Crap, he probably thought this was too much too soon. "You don't have to-"

Daryl shut her up with a kiss and didn't stop. His lips moved frantically against hers, his hands pulling her jeans down her smooth toned thighs.

Carol helped him and lifted her hips, taking it as a good sign that he kept going. Once his jeans and boxers were off, he practically ripped her panties clear from her body.

He'd never seen anything so sexy before in his life. That was until he lifted his eyes to see the shy but anxious look on her face.

Once he'd positioned himself between her legs, she looked down, trying to focus as he kissed her neck.

Jesus, he's big. She had only been with one man her whole life and Ed wasn't even much of a man. They hadn't been together since shortly after Sophia was born. He'd told her that it wasn't the same and then he'd started cheating on her.

Carol forgot all about Ed when Daryl's hand gripped her breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ooh God…" She moaned out, her legs coming around his waist, making her able to feel him right at her entrance.

Daryl braced himself above her body and stared at her before kissing her gently this time. With a small grunt, he pushed inside of her, trying not to lose himself.

"I love you too…fuck! Carol I love you so much." He groaned, picking up his pace once she got used to the size of him.

"Daryl…ooh god…" Carol held onto his shoulders as he thrusted into her deeper and deeper each time.

They moved together like magic, Carol had never felt this full in her entire life. She never wanted him to leave her. She'd never felt this close to another person and that scared her. What happened if he got hurt or killed? What if we're separated or someone younger than me comes along?

Daryl noticed the look on her face and stroked her hair with one hand. "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, moving her hips up to meet his thrusts, pushing all thoughts out of her head. She needed more of him though, she needed to feel him. "Harder…harder Daryl!"

He obliged, starting to pound into her faster and faster. His hips were moving roughly against hers and he could feel her muscles contracting around him, starting to squeeze him. "Carol…ain't gonna hold on much longer." His hand moved in between them and he found her clit, applying gentle but firm pressure as his thumb circled over it..

"Daryl!"

She saw stars, her body tightening around him, her knees coming up around his torso. She'd never come so hard in her life. Her breathing was shallow and she felt her body building again as he kept going.

Daryl stared down at her as she came apart beneath him. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. It wasn't enough though, he wanted her to have more. He wanted to give this woman anything she could ever ask for. With the world they lived in now, he knew that would be hard, but he'd make damn sure he made her feel good now.

"Come on baby…that's it sweetheart…" He grunted, increasing his pace as she almost fell over the edge a second time. Her hands were behind his neck, fingers gripping tightly at his hair.

"So close…so close, Daryl!" She cried out, moaning his name loudly as she came, her walls milking his own orgasm out of him.

"Fuck Carol!" He came deep inside of her and slowed down his hips before he gently pulled out.

Carol missed him immediately but smiled when he held her close to his side, kissing her shoulder as they laid there, a thin layer of sweat on both of them.

"That was incredible." Carol panted, her legs feeling like jello right now.

Daryl just grinned at her, catching his breath.

"You really meant it, didn't you?" She asked but it wasn't really a question, she knew that he loved her.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "You're my woman and Sophia's my girl." He said simply, kissing her temple.

Carol almost couldn't see him with the tears in her eyes. "You're an amazing man Daryl Dixon."

He snorted loudly and she smacked his chest jokingly but the look on her face was all business.

"I'm serious Daryl, you don't understand. Sophia and I have never had a man treat us the way you do. You care about us and love us. You make sure we're safe and warm and fed. You're our family. We care about you too, we love you Daryl. You've gotta accept that."

He stared at her a moment, a huge lump in his throat, and nodded. "I know woman, I know." He said and looked at her hand that was tracing patterns on his chest. "Ain't never had no one either." He muttered and she turned to kiss his neck.

Carol didn't know if this was the right time but she needed to know about his back. She could tell that it caused him emotional pain and she desperately wanted to fix that for him.

"Daryl?" She asked, rubbing her hand up and down his side.

"Hmm?"

"Who hurt you?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice because she cared so deeply for the man in her arms. She didn't want to think about anyone ever hurting him.

Daryl sighed and kept his eyes on the ceiling of the tent. "My daddy was a mean man, a drinker after my momma passed." He started out, stroking her hair as he spoke.

"Merle was older and could fight back more so I took most of the beatings. Once Merle went off to the army, they got worse and happened almost every day."

Carol looked at him with a tear slipping down her cheek. She couldn't imagine someone ever hurting a child like that. The scars he had on his back looked like they were mostly from belts but some looked like knives had been dragged across his skin.

"When I turned eighteen, I'd finally had enough and left. He put up a fight but I knocked him out, headed out on my own. I didn't go back until I heard the son of a bitch drank himself to death. Then I had to go pack up the house."

Daryl tightened his hold on her once he was finished. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm alright woman, just never shown anyone my back before."

Carol nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Turn over." She said and he looked at her a moment before he rolled onto his stomach.

She got onto her knees and then straddled his lower back, leaning down and kissing his scars slowly.

"You're perfect Daryl, you're so perfect."

He felt her lips ghost over every single one of them, taking away the painful memory they had each held for such a long time.

Daryl turned back over but kept her on his lap. "How'd I get a woman like you?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"By being the man you are." Carol answered as she spread her legs and felt him push into her again.

She gasped, feeling pure ecstasy and moved her hands to his broad chest, slowly riding him.

They took their time, neither one of them wanting to ruin the intimacy of this. Their pasts weren't pretty but they'd shown each other what they'd been through, who had hurt them and how they'd gotten through it.

"Daryl…" She moaned, starting to come apart when he stroked her clit, his hips pushing up into her.

"That's it sweetheart, I'm right here." He husked and it was her undoing.

He came hard, staring at her, taking in the intensity of the moment.

Carol was panting softly as she slid off of him and lay down, curling into his warm embrace.

She turned towards him and cupped his cheek with her hand. At first he thought she'd say something but she just stared up at him silently, looking again him like he was her hero.

The Daryl from a year ago would have wanted to run if he'd seen that look from a woman. Now he just wanted to do just that, be her hero.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hip as they both drifted off to sleep. They'd had an amazing night but tomorrow they had to talk to Herschel and see if they had a home or not. Hopefully the man took pity on them all.

…

Carol woke up to her daughter struggling with the zipper on the tent.

"Momma are you awake?" Sophia tried again and thankfully couldn't open it.

Her and Daryl were still naked, not even thinking about who would come to wake them in the morning.

"One second sweetheart!" Carol called, waking Daryl up as she was still wrapped in his arms.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled a little, squinting his eyes and watched her sit up all flustered.

"Sorry, Sophia's right outside and we're naked!" She hissed, hearing Amy laughing on the other side of the tent.

"Let's go get your parents some breakfast Soph, I've got a feeling they're pretty hungry."

Carol blushed from Amy knowing what they'd been doing all night.

Daryl sat up and stretched, not really caring if Amy knew. She was a good kid and he was glad they did something that put a smile on her face after what happened to her sister.

Carol started getting dressed and looked over to see Daryl watching her, a devilish look in his eyes.

"We can't…I already feel bad for not helping with breakfast." She said, watching him frown a little. "Plus, I'm a little sore from last night." She smiled, watching his expression change.

A grin as wide as his face appeared and he started getting dressed too. "Fine, but tonight you're all mine woman." He winked at her.

She smiled, never really having seen him so playful before. Come to think of it, she'd never seen him smile this much at all. It washed some of her doubts away. The ones that entertained the idea of him ever leaving her and Sophia.

"Quit thinkin' so hard, let's go eat." He stood and gave her a soft smack on the ass.

Carol laughed and followed him out.

…

"Momma! Daddy! I helped make breakfast!"

Daryl smiled and came over to where Sophia was sitting on the countertop, Amy helping her stir some pancake batter.

"I can see that squirt, how'd you know those are my favorite?" He asked, tickling her until she squealed.

Lori smiled at Carol as everyone watched them but Carol was in her own world watching them.

She was staring at the scene in front of her, wishing Sophia's whole life so far had been like this.

"Good morning all." Herschel came around the corner into the kitchen and gave everyone a small smile.

Everyone said hello and went about eating and talking about what needed to be done for the day.

Daryl appreciated the mans hospitality but he wasn't sure how long it was going to last. He knew that if it was his family, he'd be skeptical to open his home to a new group of people.

"Mornin'" Rick came out of the room Carl was in and kissed Loris head, both of them looking like they'd had a long night.

"He alright?" Daryl asked, everyone quieting their conversations to hear the news about the boy.

Rick looked at Herschel and smiled, "Yeah, he's gonna be okay, thanks to Herschel and his family."

The mans youngest daughter, Beth, smiled and hugged her dad. "It was our pleasure."

Lori smiled and went over to hug the family, tears in her eyes. "How can we ever repay you? I mean, if we're sticking around…"

Herschel's smile fell a little and Daryl felt his stomach drop. This was it, he was gonna give them the boot.

"I understand it's hard out there, on the move and all. My family's been here for years and we're not leaving anytime soon." He said sternly, looking at everyone. "As long as you all pull your own weight, you're welcome to stay."

Daryl could almost feel everyone's sigh of relief.

Rick spoke up first, "Thank you, thank you so much."

The old man just smiled as everyone hugged him or shook his hand.

"Momma, can I camp with you and Daddy tonight?" Sophia grinned at her parents, who looked at each other smiling.

"Course you can kiddo." Daryl picked his little girl up and kissed her cheek, knowing Carol and him would have other nights alone.

Carol smiled watching the two a moment before going to help with chores. There was a lot to be done around the farm and Herschel had been very patient with teaching everyone how to tend to the animals and plants.

Daryl kissed her cheek before going to set Sophia down in the middle of the camp. Lori had found some textbooks and for at least an hour a day, the children were in school.

Once she could see her little family was set for the day, Carol went to the garden. On her way, she caught Maggie and Glenn whispering about something. She knew the two had gotten close on a run from a few days ago but it seemed they were arguing.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, she put her gloves on and started planting some of the seeds Herschel had given her.

Later in the day, she caught Daryl's eye as he came back from a small hunt and she smiled at him, knowing she must look like a mess.

Carol was almost finished, the sun starting to go down, when she heard Carl scream.

"Walkers! They're walkers everywhere!"

Carol started running quickly to the barn where he was, her eyes targeting in on both children.

"Momma!"

There had to be at least fifteen and they were surrounding her baby girl and Carl. She had to think fast if she wanted them to survive.

Grabbing her knife, Carol screamed at them to run, trying and succeeding to draw the walkers upon herself. "Come on! Over here!" She tossed rocks at them and waved her arms.

The kids ran the other way and she saw Daryl kiss Sophia's head quickly before running after her, Rick and Glenn on his heels.

"Goddammit, Carol!"

She turned but couldn't stop as they were gaining on her. "Shit…" She picked up her pace but one gripped the back of her shirt, sending her tumbling to the ground, scrambling back on her ass. Her legs kicked powerfully at the walker until an arrow pierced its skull, then another into the one coming at her.

Carol stood up and stabbed one, watching silently as the men finished the rest off. She knew she was in trouble but from her perspective, she'd had no choice, they were going after the kids.

Daryl stormed over, throwing his crossbow down in his rage. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" He demanded, noticing that everyone kept their distance as he approached her.

She was sweating and covered in walker guts, a cut on her forehead from where the hilt of her knife hit when she fell.

Carol caught her breath a little before she answered. "I was thinking that walkers were after the kids!"

"So you gotta bring them all on you? You can't handle that many Carol!"

"Please! You would've done the same thing if you were me." She bit out.

Daryl threw his hands in the air and got closer to her. "You ain't gotta go playin' no hero!"

"STOP IT!" Sophia's cries made them both turn and stare at their crying daughter. "Don't hit my momma." She said and Daryl's heart just about broke.

He calmed down instantly and crouched down in front of Sophia. "Sweetheart, I ain't ever gonna hurt you or your momma."

Carol came behind him and rubbed his shoulder as they comforted her. "Honey, sometimes people who love each other so much, they fight."

"I was just worried about you and your momma Soph, I promise." He said, his eyes pleasing with the little girl. He didn't want her to think for even a second that he was anything like Ed.

Sophia nodded and wiped her tears, leaning into Daryl's chest. "I'm sorry," She hiccuped, "I know you're a good daddy."

Daryl smiled at that and kissed his daughters forehead. He stood with her in his arms and hugged Carol tightly as well. "I'm sorry, you just scared me woman."

"I know, I'm sorry too." She kissed his lips and suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

The little family looked up to see the whole group watching their tender family moment. Herschel and his family were huddled together and crying, Maggie had blood on her hands. Rick stepped forward and looked around the group.

"Does someone wanna tell me why the hell there were walkers in the barn?"


	10. Family

**Honestly embarrassed by the amount of time it's taken me to update. I wish I could say that something important came up but i've really just been busy. Forgive me? Please... Anyway, thank you to those of you who are still following the story! Caryl smut ahead ;)**

"Does someone wanna tell me why the hell there were walkers in the barn?" Rick asked, staring at Herschel's family.

"They were my family…my wife, my son, others we'd found or had working on the farm." Herschel choked out, Beth leaning down to the spot where he was on his knees.

Daryl stared at them, feeling mostly scared because they'd just gotten the man to agree to let them stay, and then killed his entire walker family.

Carol leaned into him and his arm went around her. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes going to her bleeding forehead. He took out the red rag from his back pocket and carefully placed it over the gash.

"Herschel I'm sorry but…" Rick trailed off, praying that the man hadn't changed his mind about them all staying.

The old man stood and nodded his head, tears still in his eyes. "I should've told you all about them." He said, looking around before his eyes settled on Daryl. "Are Carol and the kids okay?" He asked, seeing that Lori had them all sitting down now, trying to catch their breath.

"They're fine, thanks to Carol saving their asses." Daryl bit out a little harshly. He understood that the man thought there was some kind of a cure but he'd put his family, his group, in danger.

"Daryl I'm sorry," Herschel stood and went over to the small family. "Let me take a look at her head." He led Carol off, Daryl watching as he cleaned the wound.

Sophia clung to her father as he held her, the group standing around in a state of shock.

"Daddy does this mean that we have to leave?" She tried to whisper but most of the group looked up at her question.

Daryl watched as the old man shook his head. "We're gonna be fine kiddo, just fine."

…

Once Daryl helped reassure Sophia that they'd be okay, he returned back to the house where everyone had gathered. Herschel offered a room to Daryl and his girls to make sure Carols head was okay.

"Just try to rest some and stay hydrated. You're all still welcome here so you don't need to worry." Herschel said, suspecting that something was up with Carol but not quite being able to put his finger on it. He started for the door to go tell the others that they were able to stay.

Carol nodded and smiled as the door opened and Daryl came in, nodding his thanks to the old man.

"Sophia okay?" She asked once the door was closed and they were alone.

"She's good, just a little shook up is all. Asked if she could stay with Amy in the RV tonight." He said and she nodded. He came over and sat next to her on the bed, realizing there were tears in her eyes. "You in pain? Need me to get the doc back in here?" Daryl asked nervously.

She shook her head and leaned against his shoulder before she spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry." She knew that it was stupid for her to do that. Ed had told her over and over again how stupid she was and she supposed she hadn't changed. She knew that she'd do it again in a heartbeat but still, she wasn't strong enough to take on all those walkers.

"Look woman, I know I was mad before but it's okay, you and the kids are okay. That's all I care about." He said honestly, not understanding why she was practically shaking in his arms.

Carol sobbed a little more before looking up at him, her hands shaking and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me, I know I'm not smart or pretty or strong, I can't even take care of a few walkers by myself."

"Hey, hey slow down woman. What the hell are ya ramblin' on about?" He pulled her into her chest and stroked his hands up and down her back and arms. "Carol you're the smartest person I know, the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Really?" Carol looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Damn straight sweetheart." Daryl kissed her forehead and sighed. "That wasn't no small group of walkers either, you damn near took out a small herd all by yourself." He chuckled a little, getting a smile out of her.

He held her for awhile, wondering where all of this was coming from before she spoke up and answered his silent question.

"Ed didn't just hurt me physically."

Daryl felt his fists clench, wishing he'd been the one to kill that fucker.

"He told me I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough, that I didn't satisfy him or that I wasn't a good mother to Sophia. He always had some way to put me down."

Daryl tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Carol ya god damn beautiful." He kissed her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and when he pulled back she was breathless. "You're smart, hell a lot smarter than me." Another kiss, this time on her neck. "I ain't never had a woman like you in bed before, you know that, you're perfect."

Carol blushed and leaned up to kiss him again, one of her hands cupping his scratchy cheek.

"You're the best damn momma I could ask for for our daughter." He said once they parted and her heart skipped a beat. She loved it when he called Sophia his. She was over the moon at how he always acted like he'd been her father all her life.

"Our daughter, I like that." They were a real family. Carol smiled and kissed him again, her hands going into his shaggy hair. She carefully moved onto her back on the bed and pulled him over her.

"Carol…" He grunted in warning as she kissed up and down his neck. "Baby, you're hurt."

She could tell he was struggling to stop his hands from inching under her shirt, brushing her soft skin there. "I feel fine…and I want you." Her hands moved to her shirt and he gave her some room to slip it over her head.

When Daryl realized she wasn't wearing a bra, he felt his control slipping. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, moving his hands to cup her full breasts and she moaned out.

"Yes…please…need you now." Carol got out in between kisses along his neck.

He finally pushed his jeans and boxers down as she worked off his shirt. "Gonna be the death of me woman." He smirked, his hands working on her jeans once he was naked.

Carol blushed and lifted her hips for him to slide off the last of her clothes.

Her hand moved down and stroked his erection. She still couldn't believe how big he was, how manly he was. She put her hand on his chest, moving him to his back and straddled him. Her lips moved down his chest, his stomach and down to his manhood.

"Sweetheart ya don't have to…" Daryl started but trailed off when he felt her hot wet mouth move around his hardening member. "Fuck Carol…" His hand went to her head and knotted in her growing curls. He just kept it there, not pushing her, just gently guiding her head.

Carol smirked around him and reached up to gently cradle his balls. His hips bucked a little and he started slow thrusts into her mouth. He'd never had a woman do this to him and he knew he wouldn't last long with the way she kept humming around his dick.

She moved her head up and down, working him faster and faster, feeling his balls starting to tighten. He was panting, the occasional groan slipping from his lips as he watched her with hooded eyes. "Carol…I'm gonna cum…fuck baby!" Daryl tried to pull away but her other hand held his hip in place. "Carol!"

His hips shot up and she felt him shoot his seed down her throat. She milked him for everything he had before pulling her mouth back and running her tongue over her lips.

Daryl watched her, knowing she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He kept staring at her, trying to catch his breath.

"What? Was that okay?" She asked shyly, blushing up at him.

Daryl chuckled and pulled her up his body, kissing her lips. "Hell yeah woman, never felt nothin' like that before."

Carol smiled and barely had time to react before he rolled them. She giggled as she was flipped onto her back.

"Your turn woman." He husked and opened her legs wide with his hands, starting to kiss down her soft creamy thighs.

Carol looked nervous with what he was about to do and he realized that her bastard husband had never done this for her. "Just relax darlin' it's only me." He said, watching her nod. "Lay back." He ordered and she did.

She felt his tongue slowly pushing through her wet folds, his hands moving her spread thighs onto his shoulders. Oh Lord, the things this man can do to me. Carol lifted her hips and cried out as his tongue flicked out, circling her clit. He smirked up at her and she watched him, panting.

He's teasing me, Carol thought as she moaned, wanting him to touch her sensitive nub. Instead, his hand came up and began kneading her breast, rolling her hard nipple between his two fingers.

"Oohh Daryl…please…" She couldn't take much more and he knew that. She'd never had someone pay this much attention to her pleasure and it was overwhelming. He knew exactly how to set her body on fire.

"Almost there woman." He breathed against her sex and she felt herself building up. Carol felt his lips move to her throbbing clit and suck on it roughly. Her legs clamped down around his head and she saw stars as she came harder than she ever had in her life. "Daryl!"

Daryl smiled as he felt her flood his mouth with her orgasm and he pressed wet kisses on her inner thighs, gently helping her legs back down onto the bed.

"Holy shit…" She panted out, laying back against the pillows as her chest heaved up and down with her ragged breaths.

"That good woman?" He smiled and moved to lay next to her, pulling her so she was half on his chest.

"Mmmh better than good."

He chuckled as she ran her fingers through his chest hair as she started to fade in and out.

"I love you." She mumbled with her eyes already closed.

Daryl tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, sleep baby."

…

The group rested a little uneasy after that night, never having discovered how the walkers had gotten out of the barn. Most of the camp slept outside in the tents except for the Dixon family and Glenn who'd been sharing a room with Maggie the past few nights.

They hadn't seen a walker since the barn incident which was almost two months ago. Everything was good, the animals were being taken care of, Herschel and his daughters having taught everyone how to handle them.

Carol was in the garden with Lori one morning, Amy having offered to take Sophia to help with the horses. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Lori since they'd been on the farm. Carol knew that she and Rick had problems because she and Shane had been together.

"Do you ever thinking about leaving?" Lori asked out of nowhere, making Carols head snap up.

"And going where?" She asked, looking at the woman like she was crazy.

Lori took off her gardening gloves and sat back on her legs, sighing. "I don't know, anywhere. I mean, I feel bad but Rick doesn't make me happy anymore. Neither of us are the same people we were before this all started. I just feel like I need…" She trailed off as Daryl walked up, not giving Carol a chance to ask what she needed.

"You doin' alright woman?" He asked Carol, seeing that she was pale.

She nodded, not really knowing what the hell was going on with her. She'd felt off lately, figuring it was because they'd been eating pretty well lately and she wasn't used to it.

Daryl sighed, not believing her. "Mind if I steal her?" He asked, knowing he would take her for a break no matter what Lori said.

"Go ahead, I'm good here."

Carol stood with Daryls help and he moved his arm around her shoulders as they walked back inside the house. "I missed you." She said, smiling at him.

"I was just on workin' on the fences." He gestured to the other side of camp.

"I know, but still…" Carol moved closer to him once they were upstairs and in their room. "I wasn't able to do this." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

His hands went to her ass and he squeezed, pulling her closer to him. "Mmh that is true."

Carols smile fell and she backed up a second, her hand going to her stomach.

"You okay?" Daryl tried to move closer but she shook her head and sprinted into the bathroom, immediately getting sick. "Jesus…" He knew something had been wrong since she took down all those walkers a couple months back.

Carol moaned as she finished, staying on her knees in front of the toilet to make sure it was over. She felt Daryl behind her rubbing her back.

"I want Herschel to check you out woman. Ever since you went all badass on those walkers, you ain't been feelin' good."

Carol nodded and tried to breathe before she threw up again. She hated this, they'd actually been doing well with food and here she was throwing hers up. She hadn't felt this sick since-

Oh god. No no no, I'm not…

Daryl watched her face drop and rubbed her back more. "What? You gonna get sick again?"

She shook her head. "No, I just…I think I may be pregnant."

…

The camp was quiet and dark, the old man in the fishing hat keeping watch on top of his RV. He knew their routine by now, when they turned in, who was on watch which nights. He'd been watching them for two months now, knowing he needed to think of something else to take them down. Letting the walkers out of the barn didn't work so Shane knew that he had to find a way to steal some of the guns. Rick had given him a shotgun and a rifle when the group had left him but he'd lost both while he was running from a small herd of walkers.

"Shane…" He smiled when he heard her voice and stepped out from the woods to see Lori bringing him over a plate of food. "How much longer until I can leave with you?" She asked.

"Soon baby, soon. We're gonna need to take guns, ammo, some food and water from these idiots." Shane had stumbled upon their group after being chased by the dead and scared the hell out of Lori. She was happy though, to have the love of her life alive and back with her.

"I can't wait much longer, Rick is driving me crazy." She whined, making Shane smile. She didn't love Rick anymore. Of course she loved her son, but the boy was becoming more and more like his father everyday, he wasn't close with Lori anymore.

Shane finished his dinner and set the plate down, putting his arms around Lori. "Just a few more days, I want to make sure their guards are really dropped." He said and Lori nodded.

"I love you Shane."

"Love you too baby."

…

Daryl stilled at her words and she started to cry. Pregnant? He thought, his stomach dropping. Jesus Christ, we didn't use anything… He tried to stay calm for her sake and not have a panic attack.

"Whoa whoa, are ya sure?" He asked, his rough hand rubbing up and down her back in an effort to try and stop her tears.

She nodded, "Pretty sure, I feel exactly how I did with Sophia and I'm really late." She looked at him with panic in her eyes but he just smiled at her.

"Well let's get ya to Herschel to make sure." Daryl said and she just stared at him. " It's gonna be alright sweetheart."

"You're not upset or mad?" Carol asked nervously.

He chuckled a little and tilted her chin up so she looked at him. "No I ain't mad, worried maybe, scared but I ain't mad." He kissed her lips gently. "Reckon I made the kid too right?"

She laughed at that, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He wasn't mad and she wouldn't be alone with this. Not that she thought Daryl would leave her to be a single mother of two kids, but she knew how dangerous having a baby would be for them, for their whole group really.

"I think havin' a little brother for Sophia would be nice, don't you think? Unless you don't want this?" He asked, feeling like the world was crashing down on him. What if she didn't want a kid with him? Hell, he'd always been looked at as nothin' bein' a Dixon redneck and all. He wouldn't blame her if-

"Daryl Dixon! Don't do that, I know how your head works and let me tell you now, that I want this baby with you." Carol said, sitting up after she saw him gnawing on his thumb nail, something he did whenever he was nervous.

A smile as big as the state of Georgia came over his face and he kissed her slowly. "Alright woman, whatever you say."

"That's right." She smirked back and her heart nearly broke from happiness when she felt his hand rest over her stomach. "I love you Daryl, you're already an amazing Daddy, I've seen it with Sophia."

Daryl blushed and grunted back, "Love you too woman, best momma I could ask for for my kids."

He watched her fall asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that he'd do everything in his power to keep his family safe.


	11. Taken

**Hi guys! I decided to do a pretty long and exciting chapter to make up for taking forever to update! CARYL SMUT AHEAD, enjoy :)**

It had been three weeks since Carol had found out she was pregnant and the person other than Daryl who knew was Herschel. He'd checked her out and estimated her to be about three months along now. Daryl had wanted to tell Sophia right away but Carol wanted them to wait, just in case something went wrong. They knew this would be a high risk pregnancy because of the way they ate, the stress of living the way they did, not to mention the fact that Carol was thirty-five. She never thought she'd be having another baby almost ten years after her first one.

The main camp was still set up but the women and children slept inside of the main house as it was starting to get colder. T-Dog and Dale were usually on watch during the night, allowing Rick and Daryl to go and sleep with their families. Carol was happy to find out that Glenn and Maggie had officially gotten together. She was getting closer with the younger woman and felt lucky to have her as a friend.

Lori on the other hand had been pushing everyone else in the group away, her husband and son included. Rick wasn't sure what to do, she'd been acting distant and cold towards him.

Daryl felt bad for him but he wasn't sure how he could help. He was still new with all this relationship stuff. He smirked as he was walking back from his hunt as he thought about Carol. She'd given him the family that he could never quite admit to himself that he wanted.

He came out of the woods to see the kids on the edge of camp, laughing and playing. It made him feel good to know that at least Sophia could have some sort of a fun childhood. She looked like she was having a ball before Lori came over and grabbed his kids arm.

"Sophia! How many times do I have to tell you two to be quiet?!" Lori got in both kids faces, squeezing their arms. "Walkers could come and wipe out the camp! Do you want that?!"

Daryl practically threw his crossbow off of his back, storming over as he saw Carol doing the same thing.

"Hey! Take your fuckin' hands off my kid!" Lori's head snapped up and he could've sworn she rolled her eyes at him.

"I was just telling them to keep it down, they play too loudly." She tried to defend herself. Rick had come over with Glenn at this point, both men knowing how pissed Daryl could get.

Daryl glared at her and took Sophia's hand in his to keep from lunging at her.

"You told them walkers would take down the camp!" Carol yelled.

"You know what Carol? They could! Why don't you teach your girl to think about others for once?" Lori snapped, Rick's voice being drown by the women yelling at each other.

Carol got in the woman's face, her own was turning red with anger. "My kid needs to think about others?! You're a grown woman and you don't do a damn thing for this camp! You never have!"

Daryl stepped away from his daughter and wrapped an arm around Carols waist, gently starting to pull her back.

Lori just stared them both down, not listening to Rick or even seeming to care that Carl was standing by his father crying his eyes out.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again." Daryl barked out at the woman who just stood there before finally turning towards the woods.

Rick started apologizing for Lori the second she started to walk off. "I don't know what's going on with her, I'm so sorry."

"Best keep your woman in line Rick."

"I'll talk to her. Again, Carol I'm sorry." He said and Carol nodded at him, taking Sophia into her arms.

Sophia looked at her mom and wrapped her legs around her waist. "I really wasn't being bad momma, I swear."

"We know that sweetheart." Carol stroked her hair and kissed her daughters cheek.

Daryl was still pissed as they made their way inside the house but he calmed down for his girls sakes.

Amy had overheard what happened and came over to Sophia. "You wanna come and feed the horses with me?" She asked, knowing the girl was upset.

Sophia looked up at her momma and daddy. "Can I?"

Daryl nodded and kissed her forehead. "Stay with Amy."

"I will! Thanks daddy!" She smiled and took off with her.

Carol came over to where he was leaning his hands on the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "She's got some nerve, she's been acting crazy lately." She said and kissed his back, hoping to calm herself down.

He nodded, turning in her arms and holding her close. "You and Soph stay away from her. Let Rick deal with that." Daryl said and she nodded.

Carol thought back to when the woman started acting this way and gasped. "She was saying something about leaving the group a few months ago."

Daryl looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Alone?"

Carol shrugged and shook her head. "No, that would be stupid, you don't think she'd try to take Carl, do you?" She asked, her hand going to her mouth.

"She ain't takin' nobody woman, don't you worry." Daryl said, wrapping his arms around her, his one hand moving to rest on her stomach. "You eat enough for the kid today?" He asked, changing the subject.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm good." He didn't look convinced and she knew he had a point. He'd been getting mad at her lately for giving the kids some of her food at supper time.

"Carol...you got the baby to think about. Let the Grimes worry about their kid and you let me worry about Sophia." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled up at him and he crinkled his forehead at her. "What? I yell at you, tell you to eat and you smile at me?"

"Yeah but it's because you care." Carol leaned up and kissed him, her hand moving to his strong broad chest. "No one cared when I was pregnant with Soph." She told him. Ed had even thought it was funny to hide the foods that she craved the most when she was having Sophia.

Daryl cupped her cheek and kissed her again. "That ain't happenin' this time. I'll make damn sure of it."

She sighed happily and they went to the front porch, Daryl pulling her down into his lap and watching Amy and Sophia come back from the barn. They all knew that losing Andrea had been hard on the girl but Sophia helped a lot. Even though there was a fifteen year old age difference, the girls got along great and spent most of their free time together.

"You wanna tell her now?" Carol asked, smiling when the mans face lit up.

"Really? You sure?" Daryl asked, obviously excited.

She nodded her head and held his hand tightly. "I'm thirteen weeks along so the chances of something going wrong are a lot smaller." She said and Daryl smiled at that.

"You and our boy are gonna be just fine." He listened to her chuckling when he said the baby was a boy. He was so convinced it was a boy and she was so convinced it was a girl.

"Oh just call her over." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Soph! Come 'ere a minute." Daryl called across the camp for his daughter.

"Yeah daddy?" Sophia came running over to the front porch where her dad was sitting on the porch swing, her momma on his lap smiling.

Carol smiled and took her daughters hand. "We've got something to tell you sweetheart, come sit."

Sophia sat on the chair across from them and watched her momma smile at her daddy. They'd been really happy lately and she was glad to see her mom like this. Ed never ever made her mom this happy and Sophia knew she certainly didn't like living with the man.

Carol nodded at Daryl and he smiled at his daughter. "Your momma's gonna have a baby kiddo."

His daughters eyes widened and he was scared she'd be upset for a moment before she launched herself into their arms.

"Oh my god! Really?! A baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" She blurted out, a huge smile on her face.

Carol hugged her daughter and smiled. "We won't know until its born sweetheart and that won't be for about another six months." She said, ignoring Daryls protests that it was a boy.

Her life felt so different, so much better than it had been before the turn happened. Here she was, the only debate going on in her family being what the gender of their new baby would be.

She listened as Daryl and Sophia chatted away about the new baby and how Sophia was gonna be a big sister. Her life in this new world of theirs wasn't too bad.

…

A week had gone by and no one had really seen any walkers on or surrounding the farm. Everyone seemed to be okay with it besides Daryl and Dale. They took watch together a lot, giving Sophia a chance to sleep in the bed with her momma. They'd found a boy named Randal and Daryl had found out that his group wasn't something to be messed with. Rick wanted to kill the boy but Dale had put up a fight, saying that they needed to hang on to their humanity. Daryl had to admit, he did want the kid gone but he also wanted more information about his group from him. For now, all they could do was wait until the kid's group came through or he spoke up. Daryl was hoping for the latter.

"I'm telling you son, something big is coming." Dale said one night as they were sitting on top of the RV. "We know it isn't safe here, those fences won't hold much at all if a group wants to come through here."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail and looking out at the woods. "Ricks gotta get his head in the game, this shit with Lori…it's no good."

Dale nodded and watched T-Dog and Glenn walk towards the RV to relieve them.

"Get back to your family son, they need you." He said and Daryl nodded at him, grabbing his crossbow and heading down. It was early morning now and he usually snuck into bed an hour or two before Carol and Sophia got up. He knew his brother would've called him a pussy for admitting it, but mornings were his favorite times with his girls. Daryl smiled as he went up to the room and found Carol laying in bed, Sophia curled into one side of her. He took of his boots and climbed in on the other side of Carol, feeling her stir a little.

"Mmh what time is it?" She mumbled, rolling into his chest.

He held her head against him and stroked her hair. "Still dark sweetheart, go back to sleep." He said tiredly and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, Sophia was singing quietly as she fixed her hair, already dressed. She smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Good morning daddy!" He was tired as hell but he smiled at his adorable daughter.

"Mornin' kiddo." Daryl smirked and realized Carol wasn't in the room. "Where's your momma?"

Sophia made a face and gestured towards the bathroom. "Uh, I wouldn't go in there daddy, she's not having a very good morning." She said before she left.

Daryl knew that probably meant she had morning sickness again. Damn, that baby was kicking her ass all over the place. Of course he was happy about the kid, he just wished he'd take it easy on Carol.

He got up slowly and knocked on the door, "Carol?" He heard her shuffling around a little and sniffling.

"One sec." She responded, her voice letting him know that she'd been crying.

Daryl waited five more minutes before he opened the door slowly. "You alright baby?" He asked sweetly but he almost laughed as he came in.

There was Carol, standing in front of the mirror trying her hardest to button her jeans. "They won't fit!" She cried and gave up, leaning against the counter.

Daryl let a small chuckle pass his lips and was rewarded with a glare that could freeze over hell.

"Sweetheart, who cares if your pants don't fit? I'll pick ya up some new ones." He said simply.

Carol looked at him like he was crazy. "And what happens when I don't fit into those? I'm just gonna keep getting bigger and bigger!"

"Carol that's what's supposed to happen, ain't it?" He moved towards her and undid the zipper that was barely pulled up. "You getting' bigger means the baby's gettin' bigger, that's good."

She slowly nodded. "So you don't think I'm fat?" She asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Daryl didn't know much about women but he knew you never ever called a woman fat, he could only assumed that rule was extra important when she was carrying your kid.

"No, you're not fat. You're gorgeous." He kissed her gently before his lips moved down her neck. "Damn sexiest woman I've ever met." He smirked at her and finally got a smile back.

"It's a good thing I'm with the sexiest man I've ever met then." Carol smiled as he blushed. "You know something about pregnant women?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, kissing up and down her next as she started to gently grind against his morning wood.

"They're horny all the time." Carol pulled back to look at him for a second before his hands were pulling down the tight jeans. Her tears about the pants had been forgotten as he lifted her up onto the counter.

"God damn ya beautiful." Daryl grunted out and worked off her shirt. Since she'd been pregnant her breasts had grown to almost twice the size and he loved the way they looked in her black lace bra. She was perfect before but this was insane.

"Fuck me." She panted out and he got rock hard, his woman had a mouth on her.

Carols hands moved up and down his shoulders and chest until she finally tore off his shirt. Her legs came around his waist as he kissed up and down her neck, sucking roughly every once in awhile.

His hands moved to the clasp of her bra and she moaned when he practically ripped it from her body. He moved his hips back for just a second so he could take off his sleep shorts and boxers.

"Ohh god." Carol moaned as she felt his mouth move down to her breast, sucking her nipple to a tight peak. He moved and did the same to the other breast and she stared at his huge manhood.

Once her panties were off, Daryl positioned himself at her entrance and panted against her ear, "Love you woman, I love you so much."

Carol moaned as he pushed into her tight wet heat. "I love you…Ohhh god…I love you. Yes!" She cried out as he started a slow but sweet rhythm.

Her legs tightened around his waist and he held her on the counter as he started to pound into her. He knew that what he and Carol did would never be anything like the quick fucks he was used to, but he also knew his woman liked it rough from time to time.

Carols hands knotted in his hair as he brought a hand down and slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Ohh god…fuck Daryl! Harder!" She cried out and he put more pressure on the tiny hot nub.

"That's it baby, come on woman." Daryl grunted against her neck, trying to hold on for her and making it last.

Carols legs tightened around him as well as her arms and she shut her eyes. "Daryl!" Her body exploded and he couldn't hold on any longer.

He grunted a string of obscenities before he poured himself into her, panting as their bodies both started to relax. Carol dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and was alternating between panting and moaning.

Daryl smiled to himself as he caught his breath as well. "Damn sweetheart, I like these pregnancy hormones." He said, making her giggle.

He carefully slid out of her and helped her down from the counter, slowly getting dressed again, Carol finding a pair of cargo pants that fit her. They headed out of their room, hand in hand, only to find Amy smirking at them.

"Well sounds like you two had a good morning." She smiled as they both blushed and walked downstairs after her.

Lori was sitting in a kitchen chair looking antsy as hell. It made sense that people would lose their minds or whatever in this world but everyone was surprised because she seemed to be doing pretty well.

Daryl went over and grabbed a cup of coffee, watching as Rick tried to rub her back but she jerked away from him and headed outside to do God knows what she did these days. He felt bad for the man because he had no idea what the hell he'd do if Carol pulled that shit.

"Momma can you come here?" Sophia called out from the porch and Carol walked out before kissing Daryls cheek.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked, touching her daughters shoulder.

Sophia pointed towards the edge of the woods and smiled. "Carl and I saw the cat again!" She said and Carol chuckled. The kids had been trying to get this cat for a few weeks now and it always got spooked when they got too close. Daryl had told the kids that they'd have a better chance to catch it in the winter because it would be looking for warmth.

"Okay sweetie, go see if you can get a box and maybe some food to lure it to us." Carol said, heading out towards the woods. It was still early and they hadn't seen walkers for awhile but she took her knife with her anyway.

She made a whistling noise, finally seeing the black and white cat staring at her from behind some bushes. "Come on kitty, come here." Carol said crouching down and slowly moving closer to it. "Com-" Carol suddenly felt a rough arm dragging her up and a hand clamping down on her mouth. She fought against it, tears coming to her eyes as she immediately thought it was one of Randal's men.

"Shhh damn girl, you're a spit fire. That rednecks lucky." Shane whispered in her ear as she tried to drop her weight and get the knife from her boot but he held onto her tightly. She could feel the gun pressing against her back and she tried not to panic. Instead she tried to focus on what Daryl had taught her and Sophia the few times that he'd gone over safety and tracking with them after she'd been lost.

"Let's go bitch." Shane shoved her forward and she pushed her feet into the ground as hard as she could when they walked, making her tracks easier to distinguish from his. She knew in her heart Daryl would find her, he had to.

…

"Daddy, mommas not back yet!" Sophia came into the house, her father standing up at her words.

"Whatdya mean not back? Where the hell did she go?" He asked, already grabbing for his crossbow and heading out the door after his daughter.

"I saw the cat that we've been trying to get and she went into the woods to look for it but she's been in there awhile now."

Daryl got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and immediately thought of their prisoner, taking off towards him. Rick, Glenn and T-Dog were following him, their weapons out already as they headed to the barn to check on Randal.

Daryl opened the door wide open only to find the barn empty, the ties that held Randal had been cut. "Fuck!" He slammed the door and yelled up towards the house. "Amy, keep an eye on Sophia!"

"Got it!" The blonde called back and comforted a crying Sophia.

Daryl knew that he should go and reassure his daughter that everything would be okay but he wasn't sure that everything would be okay. If Randal's group had her… He just needed to get to her as soon as he could.

He didn't know how he would cope if she was gone. He'd let his woman and their baby be taken, he didn't protect them. Pain shot through his chest at the thought of them being hurt and he couldn't breathe for a second.

Raising his crossbow, he kept moving until he saw her tracks. He held up his hand for Rick, Glenn and T-Dog to stop.

"S'hers, someone grabbed her here but it don't look like Randal's tracks, guys bigger." Daryl said, the men nodding. It was getting darker now and he knew that whoever took her would've wanted to take shelter. The small tracking party starting scoping out a few places when they finally saw a small fire behind an abandoned shack. Daryl felt his breath come easier when he saw her tracks heading inside, at least she hadn't been knocked out and carried in.

"T and Short-Round can take the back and we'll try to get as close as we can," He said, gesturing to Rick, "Find out how many of them there are."

Rick nodded and the men moved quickly and quietly as the sun started to go down. Daryl crouched behind a bush but kept his crossbow ready to fire if need be. He looked into the window and saw Carol, her hands tied behind her back as she sat in a chair. She looked tired and like she'd been crying but other than that she looked okay. He sighed with relief, she wasn't hurt. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to beat the shit out of whoever took her from him though.

He and Rick both stilled as they heard a door slam and heavy footsteps make their way into the room Carol was in. Daryl raised his crossbow and looked closer as a man cupped her cheek and she was crying again. He felt his blood boiling as the man stepped into his view and he froze when he saw that the man that took his woman was Shane.

Daryl stared at him before looking over at Rick when they heard another set of footsteps, quieter ones. A brunette came into view and Daryls stomach dropped before she even turned around.

When she did, he couldn't do anything but look at Rick, knowing this would kill the man.

"Lori?"


End file.
